Weakness
by POP-BubbleGum-POP
Summary: What would happen if Sakura loved to sing Karaoke and Hinata was obsessed with Facebook? And Tenten was far too protective over her teddy bear and Ino was against mornings …What if Temari was planning to rule the world? Aw. Read and find out :D
1. Chapter 1 Fly away

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people, this is my first story :l . Hope you like it :D**

_Thoughts_

"When talking"

_Amaya's diary_

**Shouting/Important words**

Pairings- SasuSaku , NaruHina , GaaOOC , NejiTenten , ShikaTema , SaiIno , ItaMai

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Amaya OMG I OWN MAI DAMMIT, WOMAN! *cough* OOOh, soooorry. I am Bella. I am Vicky's BEST FRIEND and I OWN Mai. Mmkay? **

**Vicky- Don't be scared…I'll make sure she won't forget her pills again… - !**

**Bella – What do you think you're going on about? I do NOT take pills! Just because I stole one of YOURS doesn't mean they're MINE now.**

**Vicky- YouDoNeedThem…JustSaying…**

**Now…The Story ^.^**

_**Enjoy ^-^**_

And we can touch the sky  
together we can find a way  
we can make it there  
and no one will stand in our way  
we can even go where nobody knows  
where only you and I ..

(Fly away by Taio Cruz)

Amaya's POV 

_Sunday,September 08 ,2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day here in Konoha. _

_I decided that I should get out of this house since dad wasn't here and the bruises on my legs were not hurting so much…_

_I think today was probably the happiest day I had since mum died._

Flash Back on:

I walked out of the house and smiled as the cold September wind messed my plum coloured hair. I glanced at the mansions in front of me and sighed .

"_Mum said she would buy a small house so she wouldn't lose so many times when we played hide and seek…she could never find me."_

I let out another sigh and shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets staring at the mansion in front of me, wandering if the person who lived there actually liked it.

Suddenly a girl about my age came running out of the mansion gates, her long black hair dancing around her as she kept running. I watched her sit on the steps across from her house and hide her face between her hands, her body was slightly shaking. She was definitely crying.

When I was close enough for her to hear me I spoke.

"Hm…" I bent down and sat on my knees so our faces were on the same level.

There was no point on saying "Are you okay?" because she obviously wasn't and I didn't want to ask her why she was crying either because …well it was really none of my business.

" I'm going to hug you okay?" I whispered. I wasn't sure of what to do!

I had never made anybody feel better and no one ever did it for me…

She nodded and looked up, her lavender eyes filled with tears.

I smiled as I always did.

"_Sometimes sweetie…you just have to hide all your emotions, all your feelings and concentrate on making the person you're with feel the opposite…because it feels better to be needed than to need."_

"I'm Kawasaki Amaya…I live across the road." I wrapped my arms around her trying to ignore how her body was shaking so much.

"Hyuga Hinata." Her sweet, weak voice echoed in my head.

"Hm…what do I do now?"

"You become my best friend."

Sakura's POV:

Sakura grabbed the mic off the carpet and held it a few centimeters from her lips.  
She nudges the PlayStation with her toe, and the screen flashed.  
**Karaoke is the best!** Sakura's inner self crowed.  
Suddenly the song started up, the tune blasting around the room. Sakura sucked in a deep breath.

"'Cause baby it's over now  
No need to talk about it  
It's not the same  
My love for you's just not the same  
And my heart, and my heart  
And my heart can't stand the strain

"And my love, and my love "

Sakura spun around in the spot, her hair flying into her face and tickling her nose.

"And my love won't stand the pain "

She threw herself down onto the floor, throwing her head back in complete over-exaggeration. But nobody was watching her, so what did it matter?

"And my heart, and my heart,"  
Sakura struggled to catch her breath, and she smile a cheek-splitting grin.

"And my heart can't stand the strain  
And my love, and my love" 

Sakura sprang to her feet, throwing her arm out, thoroughly enjoying herself until…

"And my love..."

(Goodbye to you by The Veronicas)

The microphone slipped out of her grasp and flew away from her, just as the door opened and her not-very-happy mother came in. The mic bounced off her mum's chest and landed with an ominous _thunk _on the floor.  
**Whoops.**

Sakura was frozen on the spot as she watched her mother's face turn a nasty shade of pastel pink.  
"Sakura!" She cried. The music was still blaring at an outrageous volume. "Turn it off!"  
Sakura switched off the TV.  
"You know you can't play your karaoke that loud!" Her mum yelled. "The neighbors already called the police once! Isn't that enough for you? Just go to the supermarket and get me those cookies. I need them."  
The cookies were Sakura's mum's food craving. Her weakness. And… Sakura knew that she wouldn't be in a good state if she didn't go and buy them. Immediately.  
Sakura shot out the door, out into the cold air, skidding on the tarmac and dashing towards the shop.

She slipped between the aisles, scanning the shelves.

**Over there!** Sakura's inner self screamed.  
"Gotcha!" Sakura cried.  
She reach out as far as she could as she broke into a sprint. She saw, almost at once that it was the only bag left.  
**We passed!** Sakura's inner self cheered.  
Suddenly, another hand closed around the other side of the bag. "What?" She found herself saying as she looked up, angry. "Ohmigod! No way! Givvit it back!"  
It was a boy about her age with black hair that… sort of reminded her of a… chicken butt.  
His onyx black eyes were hard and determined. He tugged back. Sakura yanked it harder. So did The boy.  
"Let goooo!" Sakura wailed.  
"Hn." The boy looked like he would laugh. Sakura gave it one last shot, letting out a blossom of strength and making the biggest mistake she had all night.  
The bag tore clean in half between their hands.  
"Oh no!" Sakura cried out in despair. "Look what you did!"  
"Me? I didn't do it. You wouldn't let go." The boy argued.  
"I had it first, idiot!" Sakura snapped, glaring down angrily at the spilt cookies on the floor.  
They heard footsteps approaching them from behind, and they both whirled around, in perfect synchronization.

Sakura burst out into the cold air after exiting the supermarket, angry and irritable. "We had to pay for it! Thanks! Now I'm broke _and _I still don't have the cookies!" She threw a dirty glance over her shoulder to the boy behind her.  
"I paid for most of it! Man!" He sounded really exasperated, his pale, chalky skin glowing in the light of the streetlamp.  
**Oh my God! He's hot! Even though he has hair like a chicken's backside!** Sakura's inner self was dancing in joy. Sakura winced.  
She looked back to where the boy was standing under the streetlamp, ready to resume the argument, but he was gone.  
"Huh, wha-" She began, looking around. But he wasn't there.  
**He ran away! That is so cuuute!**

So Sakura was left standing there in the cold, in the middle of the deserted street, empty-handed, and nobody but herself to argue with.

**You know what this means don't you?**

_Duh? I'm you so if you know what this means then I also know what it means…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS NO COOKIES? Oh…you are SO grounded little lady!"

"Ugh…" _Damn chicken butt…_

**Author's Note**

**Vicky- HEY MINA-SAN!**

**Bella- Z z Z z – HUH WHAT? I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WASN'T MEEEEEEEH – oh.**

**Vicky- We would like to get some reviews before uploading the next chapter ;)**

**Bella- Just to make sure that you people actually liked it.**

**Vicky- Next chapter will be about Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan :D and of course the other awesome characters will be there but when it comes to romance it'll be about Naru-kun and Hina-chan.**

**Bella- Please review ;]**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2 Born for this

_**2**__**nd**__** Chapter**_

**Author's Note:**

**Vicky- So here's the Second Chapter**

**Vicky+Bella-Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer- We own nothing except Mai and Amaya and the scenario**

**X**

* * *

Oh no I just keep on falling

(Back to the same old…)

Where's hope when misery comes crawling?

(Oh my way, Ay…)

With your faith you'll trigger a landslide

(victory)

Kill off this common sense of mind

(Born for this by Paramore)

**Normal POV**

"Oh, please father!" Hinata begged, holding the tears, "Can't you understand that you are taking too much away from me?"

"Hinata!" Hiashi stepped forward with no emotion in his face. "The future of our clan is in your hands!"

"How can being forbidden to see my friends help?" The tears that she until that moment succeeded to control were now running down her angelic face. "Please father! I need them!"

"If you continue with this silly argument, Hinata…not even once a week." He warned and walked away leaving a broken Hinata behind.

…

Hinata dragged herself to her bedroom and sank down to the floor.

_Once a week? …Once a week!_

"Hinata." Neji stood against the door.

The girl concentrated on remembering who he was.

"Cousin?"

He nodded.

Neji had arrived that week, he would be living with them.

Hinata felt sorry for him.

"May I come in?"

_No… you may fuck off._

"Yes Neji-san, please do." She wiped the tears away with her sleeve and stood up.

Neji waltzed in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Your friends are here."

"WHAT?"

" Don't worry. I told them to hide in my room till I got you out of this house."

"Neji-"

"Look, I don't want them to destroy my room so would you please hurry up and follow me?"

_Huh…how nice._

She nodded and followed the long haired boy to his bedroom.

"Go inside." He ordered.

She stepped inside the room and watched Sakura and Ino run toward her.

"Hina-chan!" They said in unison.

Hinata opened her arms wide enough for both girls to be able to hug her.

"Yeah…" Neji murmured and pushed the girls further inside so that he could close the door. "Do you think you can jump out of the window?"

**Later…**

"Guys! What happened? I was working!" Tenten sat on the chair next to Temari's.

"Well I called you all here because Hinata-chan will only be able to go out with us once a week."

Temari and Tenten glanced at each other.

"I'm so sorry, guys…it's my fault. If my grades hadn't got worse-"

"WORSE? YOU HAD 98% IN MATHS AND NOW YOU HAVE 97%!" Sakura shouted.

"Hina-chan, is that really the reason?" Amaya's melodic voice entered the girls' ears slowly calming them down.

"Yes…apparently I'm not concentrating enough on studies because I am distracted." Hinata whispered.

"This doesn't make any sense at all!" Ino cried.

"No, no it doesn't!" Temari and Tenten agreed.

"Guys I'm really sorry but I have to get going, my dad will be home in five minutes." Amaya stood up leaving some money on the table. "Hina-chan." She leaned down kissing Hinata's forehead. "It'll be okay" And then she smiled before walking away.

"Oh no, we need to get back to work!" Ino eyes widened as she checked the time on her phone.

"Okay, Hinata-san we'll find some way to talk to you okay?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

The girl nodded and hugged Ino and Sakura before they left.

"We also need to get back." Tenten stood up and walked to Hinata giving her a bear hug followed by Temari who hugged both girls.

"Bye…" And then Hinata was alone again.

_They all have something to do…they all have a job. I want a job too… I want some different kind of responsibility, one that I actually want. I don't the clan to take over my life !_

Hinata grabbed the newspaper and proceeded to look at it, her eyes were locked in a huge ad:

**Uzumaki's Ramen Restaurant**

**Needing Waitress**

**Call:099898653**

The girl smiled and ran back home taking the newspaper with her.

She stared at the phone, she had dialed the number now she just needed to press the "call" button.

_You can do this…_

She took a deep breath and pressed the button holding the phone close to her ear.

"_Ugh fuck you!"_

"Excuse me?" Hinata answered in a not very happy tone.

"_Oh…not you ,Sasuke-Teme."_

"Right…can I talk to Mister Uzumaki?"

"_Yeah… that's my surname!"_

Hinata's eyes widened.

_You can do this…you can totally do it!_

"I saw the ad in the newspaper."

"_OH! REALLY!"_

"Hm …yes really."

"_Ugh Naruto you weirdo give me that phone."_

"_Buhh I like her voice!" Uzumaki argued._

Hinata found herself blushing.

"_Give it!"_

"_Fine fine…"_

" _Yes, Uchiha here. May I know your name?" _The cold voice made the girl shiver.

" Hyuga Hinata."

"_Hm… okay miss Hyuga can you please meet us tomorrow in the restaurant please?"_

" Yes. Of course, what time?"

" _4 pm."_

"I'll be there. Thank you."

"_Yeah."_

**Next morning in Uzumaki's Restaurant**

"You idiot…you almost scared the girl that called last night!" Sasuke let himself fall on a sofa next to Naruto's .

"Hey! I'm not an idiot… and I'm pretty sure I didn't scare her."

"Of course not…the first thing you said wasn't even 'fuck you' or was it?" Sasuke asked in complete sarcasm.

"I told her it was for you not her!"

"You're still an idiot…"

"And you're still gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"Naah…you just prefer to be single instead of going out with any girl you want." The blonde chuckled.

"Correction, not want. Can." Sasuke smirked.

"Lame?"

"Hn."

_Knock Knock_

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up and stared at the door waiting for an answer.

The door was suddenly opened.

"Naruto, who is the total babe?" The brown haired boy asked and leaned against the wall.

"Huh? You mean Sasuke? No, he didn't have his sex change yet."

Sasuke gave Naruto the famous Uchiha glare while Kiba burst out laughing.

"No I mean the Hyuga girl." Kiba said with a serious face.

"Ah…Kiba tell her to come here…she might be our new waitress."

"Whoa…really?" The dog boy smiled.

"Inuzuka would you please control your perverted thoughts and get your ass in that damn kitchen please?" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh…I'm sorry if that disturbs your homosexual self." Kiba said with glee.

"OUT!"

"Tsk… dobe would you stop spreading rumors?" Sasuke jumped up and glared at the blonde boy.

"Ru…mors? What's that?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" The sweet voice made the boys turn their head in the direction of the door.

_Huh… cute… but her hair is too long. _Sasuke thought.

" Hey total ba- MISS HYUGA!" Naruto quickly corrected himself and added a grin making the girl turn red.

" H-hi…"

"You stutter?" Sasuke pointed at the chair in front of Naruto's table.

"No. I never did…" She slowly walked to where Sasuke had "told her" to sit down.

"I see…"

_Tsk… Naruto is making her stutter._

"Hey , miss Hyuga you have something on your cheek…" Suddenly Naruto stood up and reached for Hinata, brushing a petal away from her face.

The girl turned all shades of red and then…fainted.

" Ah…dobe! Look what you did!" Sasuke slapped Naruto's head glanced at the girl.

"Ow …is she dead?" Naruto gently poked her cheek.

"No, she fainted." The black haired boy took his phone out of his pocket and glared at it for a couple of seconds. "Have to go." And with this he walked off.

"HEY! TEME! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH HER?...TEME!" Naruto slid down his chair and sighed. "Great."

He looked at Hinata for a couple of second.

He crouched down and poked her cheek. "Hyuga-chaaan…" He said to her. "Hyuga-chan!" He poked her face again. "Wake up! Stop sleeping."

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, revealing the two orbs of lilac. Her eyelids stayed half closed, and her beetroot red face started to reduce to its normal color.

"Huuuuuh?" Hinata sprung back, alarmed at how close Naruto's face was to her own.

"For the last time, STOP SCARING HER!" Sasuke roared from the kitchen.

"I'm not scaring her, teme!" Naruto yelled back.

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea…_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Anyway! Hyuga-chan, we need to show you the basic procedures' of the restaurant before we can give you the job, 'kay?" Naruto gestured to the doorway.

"Um, o-okay…" Hinata said slowly.

_Oh-no! I'm stuttering again…_ Hinata mentally slapped herself as she followed Naruto out into the main part of the small restaurant.

It looked unnaturally clean, but behind the counter, Hinata could see multiple Raman Noodle cups scattered on the floor. She raised her eyebrows.

"INUZUKA! WHY IS YOU DOG IN THE KITCHEN?" Sasuke pointed at the brown haired boy as if accusing him.

Hinata ignored Sasuke and listened carefully while Naruto explained what she had to do, what she had to wear, and where everything was.

"You got all that?" He finally said, drawing in a deep breath.

"I-I think so…" Hinata blinked.

"Stop making her stutter, dobe." Sasuke swept past them.

"Well at least I can make girls stutter!" Naruto said proudly, causing Hinata to blush furiously.

_Ugh, I am such and IDIOT!_ She thought.

"Hyuga-chan, do you feel okay?" Naruto poked her in the forehead.

That did it.

"Idiot! Look what you did! You made her faint again! You need to stop being so violent." Sasuke delivered a hefty whack to the back of Naruto's skull.

"Me violent? Speak for yourself! I only poked her!" Naruto wailed, rubbing his head.

"Whoa! Why's the babe on the floor? What did you do to her?" Inuzuka exclaimed, reappearing from the kitchen.

"INUZUKA! Could you PLEASE refrain from saying what you're thinking OUTLOUD, even IF you ARE only IMPLYING something?" Sasuke snarled.

"Uh… What?" Naruto blinked stupidly. "Too many big words, man."

Inuzaka snickered and turned back into the kitchen.

_Why… why am I lying down… it's cold… it's the floor… OHMIGOD! I FAINTED! GET UP, HINATA!_

Hinata's eyes flew open, and she scrambled to her feet. "S-sorry!"

Sasuke and Naruto just stared at her.

"If she DOES get the job, then you'll have to keep away from her, you do realize that, don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke said flatly, keeping his eyes on Hinata.

The way he looked at her alone was almost a glare, and it took most of Hinata's willpower not to cower in a dark corner somewhere, or hide behind the counter among the empty noodle cups.

"But I don't want to stay away from Hyuga-chan." Naruto said stubbornly, his face slipping into a cute pout.

Hinata smiled softly. "I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" She exclaimed determinedly.

"Hm. I guess we could give you the job…" Sasuke said thoughtfully, eying her critically.

"She'd look great in the uniform!" Inuzaka called.

"Give it a rest!" Sasuke yelled back.

"I'm not going to ask what you think, Naruto, because first, I already know what you'll say, second, I have no intrest whatsoever in listening to you, and third, because it will be something so ridiculous I'll have to hit you again." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto grumbled something inaudible.

"So… I get the job?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Uh…"

"Yes! You get the job! Welcoommmeeee!" Naruto jumped at Hinata, hugging her like a child.

_Ohmigod Ohmigod!_ She panicked.

Hinata's face went a deep crimson color, then she fell limp again.

"Uhm…" Naturo looked guiltily at Sasuke.

Sasuke just groaned and stalked irritably out of the room.

"Hey! Sasuke-Teme! What do I do with her! Idiot! Get your sorry ass back here!" Naruto wailed after Sasuke.

Later on... in Hinata's bedroom.

"Aw…guess it didn't go that bad."The girl smiled and switched her laptop on. "Lets see…lets see."

She smiled and logged on facebook…

_Aw facebook…facebook…I just love you._

For Hinata facebook was like…let's say her god. She could find out about everything…bitch fights…nasty break-ups. And of course she would laugh her ass off about all of it.

Yes…yes. Facebook was where Hinata let out her "dark side" and laghed about people's fails.

_**Karin The Babe is about to strangle Suigetsu.**_

_**Suijetsu None of your business is insisting he did not cheat this time!**_

Hinata giggled. Karin was such a mistake of nature…

Karin _The Babe?_

Hinata was pretty sure "The Babe" was **not **her surname. And Suigetsu…well he loved Karin. Deep, deep VERY deep inside! But he honestly did!

He just didn't understand why he couldn't share his love with other girls too.

Hinata glanced at her watch.

**01:09 am**

"Ohmygod!" She whispered and quickly closed her laptop shoving it under her bed.

After kicking her white converse off she let herself fall on her king size bed struggling to keep a certain blonde boy away from her mind.

* * *

**A/N**

**Vicky-Hey people hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Bella- Next chapter will be mostly SaixIno (L)**

**Vicky+Bella- 5 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Ps- Sorry for any kind of spelling mistake but we didn't really have time to check properly :L**

**Next Chapter's Preview:**

_" Please ,tell me you are not my private student." _

_"Don't you give me that emotionless face you faggot!"_

_He grinned again. "You look ugly when you get angry…"_

_**x**_


	3. Chapter 3 Popular

**A/N**

**Vicky- Fist of all…we wanna thank you awesome people,**

**Bella- that reviewed, added this to your favorite list or are following it :]**

**This chapter is dedicated to AngelsMoonlitLove 'cause she was my (our) first reviewer.**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you?

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

(Popular by The Veronicas)

If someone was perfect,that would be Yamanaka Ino, and if she wasn't...she wasn't very far from it.

She was physically perfect, she was rich and she could sing, dance and do everything perfectly.

Except one little thing…

"Ino-pig what class are you in?" Sakura wailed. It was the first day of school and Sakura was desperately trying to find if one of her friends was in the same class as her.

" I'm in E2-1."Ino ignored the group of seniors who were definitely checking her out. " With Amaya-chan and Temari's emo, creepy bro."

"Gaara? Oh…well at least you have Amaya." Sakura sighed heavily. "I'm in E3-2."

" Oh. I think Tenten is in that class!" Ino said.

"Really? Well, I'll go and find her then." Sakura gave Ino a bear hug and walked off.

Just then the bell rang. Ino flipped her beautiful blonde ponytail and checked her time table.

First lesson- Art

Her eyes widened for a moment and then she snarled.

_Flash-back on:_

_1__st__ grade._

" _Oh look Sakura! Isn't it pretty?" Ino smiled happily and showed little Sakura her drawing._

"_Yesh,yesh! But what is it?" Sakura asked innocently._

"_Duh! It's a butterfly!" Ino shook her head in disappointment._

"_Oh…and what is that brown thing floating on the sky?"_

" _It's a chocolate!"_

"_Oh…I like it! It's very pweatyfull!"_

" _What's that ,ugly?" Sai came from behind Sakura and chuckled as he saw the drawing on Ino's table._

"_It's a butterfly!" Sakura and Ino snapped in unison._

" _Oh…it's terrible."_

_Ino's eyes widened. Nobody had ever turned her down! _

_Flash-back off_

Yes…Yamanaka Ino could not draw, but that wasn't the worst.

The worst part about it…was that the only guy who had ever rejected her. Ignored her beauty and her wealth was Sai.

And Sai…was an artist and a very honest guy.

Far too honest maybe?

* * *

Ino was _**not **_happy.

The teacher had just announced that they would be sitting according to a sitting plan.

Guess who was chosen to sit with Ino?

" Hey stupid brat." Sai smiled.

It was a beautiful fake smile.

"Hey faggot."

"So as I was saying," The teacher continued tiredly, "We'll be drawing something simple - since today is an easy lesson. Draw something that makes you feel happy, okay? Sai, you take over." The teacher pulled out a magazine and sat at his desk.

Hm. Sai was so good at art it wasn't funny. He basically taught this class.

"Yes!" The class replied.

Everybody bent over their paper, pencils scratching on it.

Ino chewed on the end of her pencil, thinking.

_Ah! _She thought. She flicked her pencil across the paper, drawing lines. She'd never concentrated so much on anything in her whole life. She wanted to impress Sai so badly.

While that with Gaara…

Gaara obviously hated the girl he was sitting next to. She was new in the school but that didn't stop everyone from simply falling in love with the her.

But that obviously wasn't the only reason Sabaku no Gaara hated Kawasaki Amaya.

He had in fact, made a list of things he hated about her:

**1-She smelled like melted chocolate.**

"Hey Kawasaki-chan!" Amaya quickly turned around facing Kiba.

**2-She had this incredibly long plum coloured hair that would hit his face making him inhale the sweet smell of burnt sugar whenever she decided to turn around.**

"Yes?"

**3-She had this annoying sweet melodic voice which seemed to calm him down.**

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Gaara snarled.

She giggled and shook her head, her hair hit the back of his head as she swung back around. He glared at her and waited for her to notice…and when she did-

4- **She smiled at him.**

"Ne Gaa-kun?"

He ignored her and leaned back on his chair. Eyes closed.

"Gaa-kun!" His eyes shot open as he felt something suddenly poke his arm.

**5-Because she poked him when he ignored her.**

"What did you draw?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

**6-She was such a happy little girl.**

"Gaa-kun?"

**7-Because she called him 'Gaa-kun' and he didn't mind.**

He slowly turned his face to her and glared.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

**8- Because she wasn't scared of his glare or him generally.**

"I'm not going to draw anything." He said fatly.

"Oh…" She smiled again and tilted her head to the side, Gaara quickly looked away.

_This is torture._

Back to Ino.

Ino Yamanaka wanted to impress everybody, be first at everything. And… somewhere along the way she'd met Sai. And it was impossible to impress him!

She had tried everything! Flirting (and that even included her sexy pose which he ignored!), sports, singing…

Everything dammit!

"You all finished?" The teacher asked, looking up from his magazine. "Sai, you go check, mmkay?" His eyes returned to the page…

Sai nodded, while Ino was vigorously coloring in with a purple pencil.

She felt someone behind her.

_Sai! _She thought excitedly.

She glanced up at his face, and his eyebrows were raised, lips partly open. He was surprised.

"Uh…"

"It's a mascara wand, duh! Surprised at how amazing it is?" Ino asked Sai, smirking.

"Brat…" His voice was low. "It's terrible."

Ino's smile froze.

"What?" She asked, her voice low, almost a hiss.

"That picture sucks, Brat. It doesn't even look like anything." Sai's voice was flat.

"B-but…" Ino began.

"Get a life, Ino-brat. This is a complete fail. You need some serious lessons." Sai sighed.

_Then that's what I'll get, smartass!_ Ino's mind screamed. _I'll ask dad this afternoon!_

Sai moved on, praising some stupid girl for her work. Which made Ino want to stand up and kick her right in the middle of the face.

"DAD!" Ino burst into the house that afternoon. "I NEED ART LESSONS!"

There was a short silence.

"Art lessons, you say?" Ino's father asked slowly, as if he was trying not to get it lost in translation. Ino wanted EXTRA LESSONS? "You sure you want that?"

"Yes!" Ino cried indignantly.

"I'll look into it, I guess."

"REALLY?" Ino clasped her hands together and her eyes shined with hope.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for Ino…" Her father mumbled to himself as he retreated back to his study.

* * *

The next day.

"Mr. Yamanaka is not here but I'll lead you to her bedroom." The old man who was dressed in a tuxedo smiled and led Sai up the stairs.

Sai nodded and followed him glancing at the huge framed pictures on the walls.

There was only one that caught his attention, a young blonde girl holding a flower.

It reminded him of someone…

"Sai-san? Any problem?"

Sai quickly gave him his best fake smile and shook his head catching up with Mr. Yamanaka secretary.

"Okay…this is her bedroom." He pointed at the door in the end of the corridor and left. "Good luck."

Inside Ino's bedroom.

"Music's up listen hot stuff." Ino sprang around as she sang along with her ipod. "I'm in love, with this song." She adjusted her earphones and sensually sank down to the floor. "So just-" She brought her finger to her lips, "-hush" Of course the blonde girl had no idea that someone was watching her.

She stood back up and took a deep breath before starting singing again. "Babay shut up! Heard enough!" She smiled as she shaked her hips in perfect synchronization with the beat. She turned around facing the door and moved her fringe away so that she could see. "Stop talk talk talking th-OHMIGOD!"

Ino froze as she stared at the grinning boy in front of her.

" Please ,tell me you are not my private student." He said the grin suddenly disappearing from his face.

"Don't you give me that emotionless face you faggot!"

He grinned again. "You look ugly when you get angry…"

Ino gasped. "Wait! What did you say about private student?"

"I was supposed to be giving private lessons to Miss Yamanaka…" he simply said.

"No! NONONONONO!" Suddenly Ino grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at his face.

"What the fuck ?"

" I asked for a professional! Not a …a-"

_Damn I can't say he's not good at drawing 'cause the bastard is!_

"A?"

"Hnph."

" Okay…look huh…Ino." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I really need the money so please…don't tell your dad to fire me."

Silence.

"I would but I actually can't." She mumbled.

" Can't you just-"

"I can't fire you damn it!" Ino took her earphones out and threw her ipod to her bed.

_I need to prove daddy I can do something more than being a model or actress!_

Sai smiled. "Guess we have a deal."

"Huh…what deal?" Ino stared at him.

He sighed. "You don't get me fired and I'll help you to improve your drawing skills."

"Okay…"

Later…

"Sooo?" Ino shoved the paper into Sai's face. "It's good, right?"

"No. It's possibly the most gruesome, distorted, ugly thing that I have ever seen in my entire life. Or it would be, if I could tell what it was."

"Hey! You complete idiot, this picture kicks butt. Get used to it, mmkay? Just because I'm so much better at drawing pictures than you are, doesn't mean you have to get all worked up about it!" Ino cried.

"You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you? And believe me, you look really stupid. In fact, if you were any more stupid, you would have to be watered."

Sai snapped, poking her in the forehead.

"H-Hey! No fair!" Ino protested.

"It's very fair. You are the worst artist, no, I wouldn't even call you an artist – you are the worst student I have ever had, and I think you should just give up before you hurt my eyes to much." Sai retorted.

"The only student you've ever had." Ino mumbled to herself.

"What do you know? Just because you have a brain the size of a freaking pea doesn't mean you can go making ridiculous assumptions."

"Ooh, getting touchy now, are we?" Ino crowed.

"I will smash this easel over your head in a minute." Sai snapped.

"I'd like to see you try."

"All right then." Sai lifted up the easel and suspended it in the air.

"What are you two doing?"

Sai and Ino froze.

"I was just showing Ino some ways of posing, right, Ino?" His eyes flashed.

"Y… Yes! Yes, that's right!" Ino nodded.

The door swung shut.

Sai let the easel drop to the ground with a dull thump.

"You freaking asshole! What do you think you were doing?" Ino hissed angrily.

"You told me to do it, brat." Sai shrugged.

"I am so close to getting my dad to fire you." Ino snarled.

"You fire me, Ino, and you won't get any better at drawing. You are still on stage…" Sai mocked thinking. "Minus three hundred."

"Whaaaat? You fagg, I'll kill you!" She wailed.

"I'm the only person tolerable enough to put up with an ugly idiot like you." Sai sighed.

That did it. Ino tackled him causing them both to fall on the floor. She glared at him.

"Brat, have you realized you just jumped on top of me?" he sighed and put his hands on her waist.

"I don't care! I hate you! You are just-Don't you feel?"

Sai's eyes widened.

He did feel, but when he did he blocked the feeling immediately.

"Tell me you faggot? Don't you feel anything? Are you a robot?" Ino stared at him as if looking for some kind of reaction.

" Brat…" He sat up ignoring the fact that probably the most beautiful girl was quietly sitting in the middle of his legs. Waiting for his answer. "That's none of your business."

He stood up and stared down at Ino.

She didn't look up.

" I guess our lesson is finished." She whispered.

Sai quickly understood what she meant.

_Leave right now if you don't want to get fired._

" Hey…" Suddenly Sai found himself speaking again.

Ino looked up.

"What?" She snapped.

_Fuck…I can't leave her like this._

"Huh…it would be good if you tried to draw as perfectly as you shake your ass." He mumbled.

_Please work…please work!_

Ino's face went blank and then she blushed.

Sai smirked.

"We'll work on it…right brat?"

"R-right…"She stuttered.

He grinned and closed the door behind him.

Ino waited patiently till she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Then she grabbed a pillow, the one that she had thrown at Sai's face to be more detailed, and buried her face on it letting out a loud scream.

Her blue eyes widened. The pillow smelled like something very…very familiar.

It smelled like aftershave mixed with ink.

It smelled like Sai.

She blushed a darker shade of red and jumped away from it pointing at it and glaring.

"TRAITOR!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Vicky- Sooo…is it good?**

**Bella- Review and let us know ^^**

**Vicky- Next chapter will be mostly about TenTen+Neji **

**Bella+Vicky- Thank you Me and my Shadow and Sofia for the reviews.**

**We would leave a preview of the next chapter but we didn't star typing it yet.**

**Sorry XD **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter :)**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4 According to you

**Chapter 4 – According to you**

**Vicky- HEEEY MINA –SAN! *Waves chocolate bars in the air***

**Bella- Vicky…what did I say about eating what we're supposed to give to our beautiful reviewers?**

**Vicky- BUUH BELLA-SAAAN!**

**Bella- okay…okay…now we are sorry about the late upload i.i**

**Vicky- GOMEEEEEEEN MINA-SAAAAAAAAN *Zmileee***

**Bella+Vicky- SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Shout out to (awesome people)**

-XxXangelkunoichiXxX

-midnight-phoenix1997

-narutos vixen

-AngelsMoonlitLove

Who reviewed :D

P.S-Vicky says: AngelsMoonlitLove dawwling…thank you so much for coming to Bella's house through your computer and staring at her till she finished typing. I appreciate that :D

**Disclaimer - We do not own Naruto 'cause if we did they wouldn't be wearing those horrible sandals. They would be wearing converse 3. **

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

(According to you by Orianthi)

"Tenten," Their teacher called. "You go next to Neji."

"Hey! My name should go first – It should be: "Neji, you go sit next to Tenten." Neji protested.

"You're already sitting." The teacher said flatly.

Tenten looked at Sakura.

Good luck! Sakura mouthed.

Stiffly, Tenten sat, shuffling away from his oh-so-masculine aura as far as possible.

"Sakura, next to Sasuke."

Sakura blinked, and her eyes flicked to Sasuke.

**Ohimgod! It's chicken-butt dude! Awesome! He's soo hot…**

"WHAT? SIT NEXT TO THE GUY WHO GOT ME GROUNDED? NO FREAKING WAY." Sakura cried.

"Just do it."

Sakura sighed. How ironic. Did she really have to sit with the guy who had a head like a chicken's ass AND had gotten her grounded for, like, ever? Ha.

Pretty lame joke. But he WAS kinda cute…

She sat. Ignoring the weird looks he was giving her.

…

"OKAY!" Gai-sensei yelled at his P.E. class. "ALL OF YOU ARE LOOKING SO LOVELY AND LIVELY AND YOUNG TODAY!"

"Young, YOUTFUL! YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH!" Cheered Lee who was, putting it mildly, Gai-sensei's worshipper.

Nobody bothered to look at him or Gai-sensei who had just started rambling about youth.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!"

Tenten and Sakura looked to the left. It was Karin, late, running to her lesson, straight towards Sasuke, arms outstretched.

"Hn, how fantastic. Moving schools didn't work. The fat whore is stalking me..." Sasuke grumbled.

"NOW! PLEASE ARRANGE YOURSELF INTO TWO WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, FANTASTIC, YOUTHFUL TEAMS PLEASE!" He sucked in a breath. "YOUTFUL CAPTAINS – ANY VOLUNTEERS?"

"I volunteer."

Tenten glanced back over her shoulder. As expected, it was Neji who had spoken.

"Uhm… Okay, Neji… WONDERFUL! AND… TENTEN CAN BE THE SECOND, LOVELY, YOUNG CAPTAIN!"

Tenten blinked.

"This will be a breeze. She's just a girl, so it should – it WILL – be easy." Neji said.

That's it. I am going to kick his ASS!

Tenten nodded and smirked. _"So...this is Hinata's cousin huh? I don't freaking care...Imma kick this stupid rich kid's ass!"_

…

"How did we end up playing volleyball?" Sakura hissed to Tenten.

Tenten locked eyes with Neji, they stared at each other for a long second before quickly looking away.

Tenten almost didn't hear Lee calling, "Pick me!"

It was only the expected guess to say that he wanted to be on Sakura's team; after all, he did have a massive crush on her.

"Yumi." Tenten called.

"Awww…"

…

"TENTEN! INCOMING!" Sakura cried.

Tenten reached up and slammed the ball with her fist.

It sailed over Neji's head and bounced against the tarmac.

"Beginners luck. Tenten's just a girl; so she is useless. Remember to go easy on her."

Tenten's face went red.

The BASTARD!

"OKAY! TIME OUT! NOW, YOU LOVELY, YOUTHFUL, LIVELY STUDENTS, IT'S TIME TO PACK UP. NEJI AND TENTEN, YOU SORT OUT THE NET – SASUKE, YOU TAKE THE BALL, OKAY?" Gai-sensei called.

"I don't wanna." Sasuke picked up the ball and turned it over in his hands. "HEY, BIG-HEAD! " Sasuke pitched the ball straight at Sakura, a smirk twisted on his lips.

"HOW DARE YOU- " Sakura swiveled around, and getting a face full of volleyball.

"Y-you…" The ball fell away from her face, but she was already falling back from the force of the blow, straight towards Neji.

She collided with him at top speed, knocking Neji back into Tenten, like dominos.

Neji and Tenten both got tangled up in the net, while Sakura just fell to the ground next to them, her hand landing next to Neji's ankle.

_Pinkie…?_ Sasuke thought. He blinked.

"A girl is TOUCHING me. M-my arm! It burns!" Neji groaned.

"Uh, I'm touching your ankle."

"IT IS MY ARM."

"I-IDIOT!" Tenten cried from under Neji. "GET OFF ME!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin crept up behind Sasuke, slipping her arms around him. "You shouldn't hit Sakura so gently in her huge forehead." She giggled.

"Hn."

Hn traduced- No, actually it was in fact supposed to be gentle but it wasn't and now she's hurt and there's this weird feeling in my chest…-WHA-?

Sakura gazed wide-eyed at Sasuke.

**I think WE love him…**

"Okay…look. Stop stalking me…I do NOT like you. You are FAT and you are a WHORE!" Sasuke said flatly.

**HA! YEAH! TAKE THAT, BITCH.** Sakura's inner self roared.

Sakura giggled.

_Sakura is… kinda cute when she giggles…_ Sasuke tilted his head to the side. _WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS?_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"Ohmigod! Sakuuuuuura! I MUST HELP YOU FOR THE POWER OF THE YOUTH!"

Sakura twisted around. "Lee-kun?"

"UWAAA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I NEED TO GET YOU TO THE INFIRMARY!"

"Uhm… no, I'm okay…" Sakura told him uncertainly.

"LEE! TAKE THE NET INTO THE SUPPLY CLOSET! DO IT FOR THE POWER OF THE YOUTH! " Gai-sensei yelled.

"Right!" Lee snatched up the net and began to drag it – along with Neji and Tenten across the sports track.

"Kyaaaa! Lee-kuuuuun! Stop!" Tenten cried, choking on Neji's hair as it flew into her open mouth.

"Stop eating my hair." Neji complained.

"I'm not eating it! Besides – guys aren't supposed to have long hair! It's feminine!" Tenten argued, spitting hair out of her mouth. "Eeeew!"

Of course Tenten wouldn't admit she had a thing for guys with long hair.

And yes, Neji was the only guy with long hair she ever met.

She heard Neji suck in a breath. Rule: NEVER insult Neji that way.

"It is… It's unique!" Neji told her. "Unlike girls – They're all the same! They all do the same things!"

"Had a bad experience with women?" Tenten laughed.

Neji clenched his teeth. "No. Women are just a bunch of unsophisticated humans. Girls cannot do anything."

"Not… not do anything? THEY CAN DO THIS!" Tenten freed her foot and planted it right in the middle of Neji's face.

"B-bitch! HOW DARE YOU?"

"I don't think I'm the bitch here."

Tenten twisted her foot.

"O-O-O-W!"

Tenten gave one last tug at the net, freeing herself and skidding to a halt on the track. She stood up.

"EAT MY DUST, FAGG!" She roared to Neji.

While this happened.

"S-SASUKE! YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, hurling the volleyball straight at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke thought fast, and grabbed Karin by the shoulders.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I knew you'd finally- OOOOW!" She shrieked as Sasuke pulled her – with effort – in front of him and used her as a shield.

"S-Sasuke…kun…" Karin fell dramatically to the ground.

"Hn." Sasuke looked down at her in disgust.

Karin started to wail.

_What a stupid bitch_… Sakura thought with a sigh.

…

Tenten stalked back to her you looked carefully you could swear there were flames in her brown orbs.

"W-weak?...USELESS? UGH!" She grabbed her phone and dialed a number that she had memorized a long time ago.

"_Yes?…my fav sexy chica!"_

"Tema-san!" Tenten growled.

"_Tenten…sup guuul?"_

Tenten sighed in relief and proceeded to tell Temari everything about Hyuga Neji.

…

"_UGH! WHAT A JERK!"_ Temari snarled.

"I know right?- MUM, DAD I'M HOME!" Tenten kicked her trainers off and ran up to her bedroom closing the door behind her. "So, what do I do?"

"_Duuh? Make his like a hell!- GAARA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY EYELINER!"_

Tenten smirked and shoved her bag off her shoulder throwing herself on the bed.

"Pranks?"

...

"Aw, Ino-pig…there's no point!"Sakura cried and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ino took the pillow she was till now holding and threw it at Sakura. "Now that we have Amaya it'll work perfectly!"

"Yes…Saku does the vocals, Tema the drums, Ino the bass,Hina the key board and I'll take the guitar!"Tenten smirked.

"And Ama-chan writes the songs! It's perfect!"Temari smiled and pulled Amaya into a bear hug.

" Hm…guys. My dad he won't-" Hinata started but was interrupted by Amaya.

"And my dad, they won't ever allow it."

"Then we'll do it in secret!" Tenten jumped up from Hinata's bed.

"I bet it won't work…"

Tenten quickly swung around to see Neji leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me fagg, but will you fuck off please?" The brunette glared.

" Huh…No." Neji glared back at her.

"Hm fine! If you wish to join our girlie sleepover so much you can stay."

The other girls giggled and Tenten grabbed a bowl filled with popcorn and caramel.

She turned back facing Neji. "Want some?"

Neji arched his eye brow but reached for the bowl taking some.

Tenten smiled sweetly before shoving the bowl on his head, the boy gasped and quickly took it off his head realizing the popcorn had stuck to his hair because of the caramel.

"This is war…Minnie mouse." And with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

As soon as Tenten swung around facing her friends the laughing began.

…

While that with Neji…

It took him exactly four hours thirty seven minutes and twenty one seconds to get all the popcorn off his head and wash all the caramel off.

And it was Minnie's fault…but it would be okay.

Because Neji would have his revenge.

He smirked and glanced at his watch.

**3 am**

The girls were definitely sleeping…he smiled and grabbed his phone silently getting out of his room.

Neji's plan was pretty simple. He had noticed the Teddy bear in Tenten's sleeping bag and he would simply take a picture of her sleeping with it and post it online.

On facebook.

He smiled demonically and went inside Hinata's room.

"No! Give me those fucking cookies back you hot bastard!" The one with pink hair mumbled.

Neji rolled his eyes and searched for the brunette.

His eyes widened when he found her sleeping quietly with her hair down, sucking her tomb and hugging a teddy bear.

He bend down on his knees and moved some hair away from her face, his face was slightly pink. He sighed and stood back up quickly taking a picture of the girl using his phone.

Next morning…

"OHMIGOD!" Hinata screamed as she opened her laptop. "TENTEN!"

Tenten jumped up ran up to Hinata. "WHAT, WHA- AAHHHH!"

Tenten screamed and backed away from the laptop. "NO!"

"It says …Weak on the label."

Her eyes widened. "NEJI!" She ran up to Neji's bedroom storming in and almost blushing when Neji jumped off the bed only wearing navy blue boxers.

"Hey…Minnie mouse, next time knock okay?"

"It was you!" She pointed at him as if accusing him.

"Me?"

"YES! HOW COULD YOU?" Tenten stepped closer and poked his bare chest.

"Ow! You almost ruined my perfect hair!"

" P-perf- UGH!" She got ready to slap him but Neji quickly held her wrist and pulled her close.

Tenten blushed and tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Calm down Minnie Mouse!"

" You said I was weak right?"

"Hm, you are."

Of course Neji rejected saying that when Tenten kicked him…

Yes...on _that_ place.

* * *

**Vicky- Hey Mina-san…gomen again!**

**Bella- We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Vicky+Bella- Next chapter will be out very soon! It'll be Tema+Shika and Hina+Naru**

**Vicky- ICE CREAM FOR REVIEWERS!**

**Review Please **

**X**


	5. Chapter 5 The only exception

5th Chapter

**A/N**

**Vicky- Hey people…we tried to upload as soon as we could!**

**Bella- Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto 'cause if we did they wouldn't be wearing those horrible sandals. They would be wearing converse. =3**

* * *

_Maybe i know somewhere, _  
_deep in my soul _  
_That love never lasts,_  
_and we've got to find other ways _  
_To make it alone_  
_Keep a straight face_

_And i've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance_  
_And up until now i had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But darlin..._

_you are the only exception..._

_(The only exception by Paramore)_

Temari wasn't the kind of girl who was easily amused or easily fooled.

Sabaku No Temari was the kind of girl that no boy wanted to mess with.

"Damn it Gaara! Where is my eyeliner?" The girl snarled and stalked inside her brother's bedroom.

"Mine finished so I borrowed yours…" It was no surprise that the boy was already awake and dressed in the schools uniform.

Black trousers ,white shirt and black tie which was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Finished? You bought it yesterday!" She glared at her brother and stormed in his bathroom grabbing _her _eyeliner.

"I know…guess I've been using too much."

Temari smirked and stepped closer to the boy. "Gaara…you fucking emo! STOP USING MY MAKE-UP!"She stepped on his foot and pushed him causing him to fall flat on his back.

"I think you broke my toe…" He let out a groan and she buried her hand in his red hair and messed it up.

"You deserved it!" She waltzed back to her room to find Kankuro looking for something in her pencil-case.

"Kankouro what are you doing?" She arched her eyebrow and walked inside grabbing her hairbrush and brushing her hair.

"Well…do you have any purple marker? Mine is finished." He mumbled.

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes. She had quit asking her brother why he insisted on drawing lines on his face with purple marker a long time ago. "It's in my other pencil-case."

"Thanks sis!" He took the marker and gave his sister a quick peck on the cheek before going back to his bedroom.

" Tsk…"

The bell rang and Temari smiled at her reflection. "Gaara! Get the door!"

"I don't wa-"

"NOW!" She smiled as she heard him stalk down the stairs.

"HIIII- oh hi Gaara…w-where is Tema-san?"

"I'm here sexy chica!" Temari shouted.

Tenten ran up the stairs and stormed in Temari's bedroom. "You ready?"

"Yup!" The blonde grabbed her bag and hugged her best friend." Let's go!"

In class

"Hinata…please sit next to Uzuma-"

"HINATA-CHAN!" Suddenly the blonde pulled little Hinata into a bear hug causing the girl to blush.

"N-naruto-kun…"

"Oh , you already met? GOOD ,NOW SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN!"Kurenai-sensei shouted.

She wasn't a very happy woman since she got pregnant.

Naruto opened his mouth in shock but dragged Hinata to the back of the classroom.

"Shikamaru and Temari, in front of them."

Temari sighed and waltzed to her seat to find a boy sleeping next to it. "Hm, do you mind?"

No answer.

"Excuse me?"

No answer.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY DAMMIT!"

The boy barely moved but mumbled something inaudible.

"Repeat that pineapple head?"

"Troublesome woman…" He murmured.

"HOW RUDE!"

5 minutes later…

"So like, when I rule the world there will be no more little bitches like Karin. You know her?"

"Hm…" Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, she's such a fat whore! Do you know what I mean?"

"Hm…"

"So like, what do you think of my plan to rule the world?" Temari asked excitedly."Don't you dare sleep while I'm talking!"

"Hm."

"Answer my question!"

"Troublesome."

"What do you mean? It's totally not troublesome! It's genius!" She exclaimed.

"Troublesome woman."

Temari gasped and crossed her arms across her chest. "Tsk." She swung around facing a _red _Hinata.

"…don't you agree that ramen is the best thing in this world Hinata-chan?" The blonde boy grinned.

Hinata quickly nodded.

"Hm, how do you know each other?"

"Oh …hm Hinata-chan works for me!"

Temari's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hm…you see Tema-san. You all have jobs so I thought I should also have one…" Hinata smiled sweetly.

"But you're rich!"

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Temari sighed, she could imagine her friends when they found out Hinata was working AND her boss was her classmate.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us Hinata-chan?" Naruto suddenly entered the conversation causing Temari to roll her eyes.

And he probably had mental issues.

"Naruto-kun…I-I ?" She turned her face back to Temari " I was going to tell you! But I-"

"You what Hinata-chan?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Hinata glanced at him in confusion.

"Hm, Uzuma-"

"Call me Naruto." He gave Temari a huge smile.

"Y-yes…Naruto, please shut up."

"O-okay."

"Hinata-chan, tell them today at lunch okay?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan you do that!" Naruto smiled at Hinata.

The girl blushed and nodded.

…

"Is that all you do?"

"Hm?"

"You just sleep all day?"

"Sleeping is art." The boy yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"No, it's laziness!"

"Whatever you say, troublesome woman." He said and glanced at her angry expression.

"Alright class! Listen up!"The teacher shouted and quickly got everyone's attention. "I want everyone to stand in a line because we're going to the gym."

10 minutes later…

"Temari! Temari!" Suddenly someone grabbed Temari's hand.

"Sexy chica!" Temari smiled.

"Hey! C'mon the girls are sitting over there!"

Temari let her best friend drag her and when they stopped walking she had to control herself not to laugh.

"Gaa-kun don't you think butterflies are pretty?" Amaya smiled and stared at Temari's younger brother waiting for an answer.

"No." He answered.

Temari smiled. "_This is a progress! He's talking!"_

"Oh, I just realized that your eyes are blue! So beautiful!" The petit girl grinned and leaned closer to Gaara so that she could see his eyes better.

Gaara's eyes widened but he didn't move away.

" Excuse me! You threw a freaking ball at my face!" Sakura wailed and poked a black haired boy's shoulder.

"You said my hair looked like a chicken's butt!" He replied.

"Well, it's true!" She said flatly.

"Well, at least my hair is not dyed!"

" My hair colour it's absolutely natural, okay?" She flipped her hair and glared at him.

" You're like those bad quality barbies!"

She gasped.

"The ones that are not even blonde!" He spat.

"Oh thank you. Now I'm absolutely sure that you are homosexual!"

"What?"

"You see, no normal boy would now so much about barbies!" Sakura pointed out slightly smirking.

Temari was just about to start laughing when she heard Ino wailing, she quickly swung around.

"Oh! Just because I can't draw so perfectly doesn't mean I'm retarded okay, faggot?"

Sai smiled. " Guess not, but you're still a brat!"

" And you're still a faggot!"

"I'm not even gay, brat!"

"Oh yes, and I'm not rich and beautiful!"

"Hm, I agree. You are not beautiful!" He smiled.

Ino gasped and slapped him, but Temari knew. She hadn't used all her strength.

" Violent rich brat!" Sai groaned and rubbed his cheek.

Temari smiled and sat down next to her friend just to hear her arguing with Neji.

" …just because I have better hair than yours!" Neji smirked as Tenten glared at him.

"No, actually just because I hate you." Tenten growled and turned her back to him, facing Temari.

She had just opened her mouth to start talking when she saw something behind Temari that made her giggle. Temari turned around.

"Kiba, leave Hinata-chan alone!" Naruto warned and pulled Hinata to his chest making the girl turn to a dark shade of red.

"But I just said she was hot!"

Naruto sighed and wrapped one of his arms around the girl. "She doesn't like it-look she's all red again!"

Kiba sweat dropped. "Naruto, it's actually your fault."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked down at Hinata with puppy eyes. "Hinata-chan don't you like me? Do I scare you? I'm trying to be nice to you 'cause you see I think you're pretty and I lik- HINATA-CHAN? HINATA-CHAN? OHMIGOD I KILLED HER! AGAIN!"

The people around him rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Dobe, she just fainted." Sasuke muttered, giving Naruto a bored look.

"Oh, what does fainting mean?" Naruto looked around confused as he held Hinata close to him so she wouldn't fall.

" Naruto, forget it dude. Just wait till she wakes up." Shikamaru,who had just waken up, muttered.

"Hm, so she's not dead?"

"No." They all said in unison,except Naruto.

"Gaa-kun, that's my best friend let's see if she's okay!" Amaya suddenly stood up linking arms with Gaara and dragging him with her.

Gaara blushed and sighed.

"Uzumaki-san?" Amaya poked his shoulder.

"Huh? Just call me Naruto!" He grinned and picked Hinata up (bridal style).

" Okay, I'm Amaya. And that girl in your arms is my best friend." Amaya blinked waiting for an explanation.

"AMAYA-CHAN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" The sudden scream made Amaya jump back causing Gaara to hold her by the shoulders.

"Thank you Gaa-kun!" She smiled at Gaara who just nodded and looked away. "Ne, Naruto-kun it's okay. You'll take care of her will you?"

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Good! Gaa-kun lets go back to our seats!" She grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him with her.

"OKAY! SILENCE!"

The room went silent as Tsunade glared at the students. "Good. Now! You're all here because as always you will be divided into houses, which will compete with each other till the end of the year, the three houses which have more points will go on a week vacation to a place where we haven't decided yet-**(writers- cough cough.)**."

"So the houses will be!" She grabbed a paper and proceeded to read it.

**Black House:**

**Kiba,**

**Hinata,**

**Neji,**

**Amaya,**

**Ino,**

**Gaara,**

**Naruto,**

**Tenten,**

**Sai.**

**Red House:**

**Itachi,**

**Zetsu,**

**Pain,**

**Konan,**

**Hidan,**

**Tobi 3,**

**Sasori,**

**Deidara,**

**Kisame,**

**Kakuzo.**

**Blue House:**

**Sakura,**

**Karin,**

**Sasuke,**

**Temari,**

**Shikamaru,**

**Tayuya, **

**Kankouru,**

**Ami (cough),**

**Mai.**

**(We don't need to mention the other houses u-u )**

**

* * *

**

"So we have to choose three members of our house to compete on each stage." Shikamaru said lazily. "The first stage is some kind of P.E competition."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion but didn't stop _swallowing _his ramen.

"Gaa-kun, try this!" Suddenly Amaya shoved a lollipop in Gaara's mouth.

"HM!" He complained.

"Yummy!" Amaya smiled and patted him on the head

"Oye Barbie! You gunna get fat eating all that stuff!" Sasuke smirked and grabbed half of Sakura's TOMATO sandwich.

"Oh, thank you for worrying. GIVE IT BACK YOU GAY CHICKEN BUTT!" Sakura stood up and stalked to Sasuke's side trying to get her sandwich back.

"Aw…nope." He simply said and ran away.

"Heeeey! My food! COME BACK!"

" I bet you straighten your hair!" Temari grinned as Neji gave her a I'm-felling-SO-very-offended-right –now look.

" No, you cannot get your horrible hair this perfect just by straightening it!"

"My hair is not horrible!"

"You look like Minnie mouse!"

"You look like my mum!"

" Hey brat, are you really just eating a yoghurt?" Sai raised his eyebrow.

"And a carrot." Ino rolled her eyes as she waved the carrot in front of his face.

" You're going to be hungry."

"Then I'll eat another carrot." She answered flatly.

"Then you'll turn orange." Sai smiled as Ino gave him a terrified look.

"Really? Like…like when you use too much fake tan?"

He nodded.

" Your lying." She narrowed her eyes.

"I am not." He smiled again.

"Yes you are-look there it is!" She pointed at his face.

"What?"

"Your sexy-HORRIBLE fake smile!"

Sai chuckled and then smiled at Ino. But this time he gave her a _real smile._

"Naruto-kun? Aren't you going to get sick after eating all that?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Of course not Hinata-chan!" He grinned and gave her thumbs up.

Hinata blushed and nodded quickly going back to her seat.

"Wait Hinata-chan! Sit next to me!" He said with puppy eyes.

"O-okay.

"Look if you DARE to sleep while I'm talki-are you?ARE YOU SLEEPING?"

Shikamaru suddenly jumped up. "No! I was trying to but then you-troublesome woman- woke me up!"

"HOW RUDE! DON'T CALL ME TROUBLESOME!"

"You are trouble-" He stopped when he realized the girl in front of him was glaring.

And she looked scary.

"You are _not _troublesome!" He corrected himself.

"Thank you! She pushed him to the chair next to her and started talking. "So as I said before, when _I _rule the world…-"

While that with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm telling you asshole! When I catch you. You're dead!" Sakura screamed and ran faster.

"When that happens your sandwich will be gone!"

Sakura was just getting ready to answer back when she banged into someone causing them both to fall.

"Ouch." The husky voice made Sakura's eyes widen.

The guy looked like chicken butt except he was probably older and sexie-

**OHMYFUCKINGGOD! OHMYFUCKINGGOD OHMYFUCKINGGOD-**

"I'm sorry!" Sakura mumbled.

" That's alright." He sat up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist before pulling her back to her feet.

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry, I'll be careful next time."

" I won't mind you falling on top of me again." He winked at Sakura.

**Oh baby we won't mind falling on you either!**

Sakura winced and blushed.

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura, and you are-"

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke appeared from behind Sakura.

"Oh, hi foolish brother." He waved at Sasuke and smiled.

"Hn,just stay away from her." He grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her away from Itachi.

…

"Sasuke-kun, now that you've ruined my day by dragging me away from this really fit guy and kindly shared your jealousness with me. Can I have my sandwich back?"

"I ate it."

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

**Vicky- Yaaaaaaaay! So here's the fifth chapter!**

**Bella- Vicky wrote it all! U-u **

**Vicky- I couldn't stop o-o**

**Bella- Sorry if makes no sense at all :d**

**Vicky-HEEEEEEEY! **

**Bella- Vicky, just give 'em the ice cream.**

**Vicky- OKAAAAAY!**

**Ice cream for these awesome people! :**

**Midnight-phoenix1997- **Thank you :D *hands ice cream* we'll try to keep uploading fast.

**KumikoX3chan- **Haha We agree- Gaara+eyeliner= epic moments XD *hands ice cream*

**Troublesome22- **Thank you! We try our best :D *hands ice cream*

**Icegirl18- **Haha! Yes that is the idea :D Thank you for reviewing :] *hands ice cream*

* * *

Vicky- huh...I have a feeling i spelled Kankouru wrong...

**XxREVIEWxX**


	6. Chapter 6 Starstruck

**Sixth Chapter :)**

**A/N**

**Vicky- HIIIIIIII *ZZZMIILE***

**Bella- ELLO!**

**Vicky+Bella- Tut tut tut...nothing to say...just read the chapter...**

**Disclaimer- We own Amaya and Mai. Nothing more :L (DAMMIT!)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_  
_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now_  
_L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce_

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]_  
_All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]_  
_Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]_  
_All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

_( Starstruck by 30H!3)_

**Hyuga Hinata. **

**Saturday, 8 am.**

She inspected her reflection once again. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a lavender tank top and black converse. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she had some pink lip gloss on.

Hinata nodded as if approving her reflection and grabbed her white school bag shoving an orange T-shirt which said 'Uzumaki's Restaurant' on it with big black capital letters in it.

She walked out of her room to find Neji leaning against the wall across her bedroom's door.

"Good morning Neji-kun." She mumbled.

"Morning." He narrowed his eyes at her and pushed him self off the wall. "If he asks-"

"Tell him I went to the library with Tenten." She quickly answered.

He nodded and gave her a worried look. "Hinata I don't think-"

"Neji! Don't start!" She closed the door behind her and smiled at him.

"Hm."

"Oh…wait!" She ran back inside her bedroom and came back with a book in her hands. "Would you give this back to Tenten?"

His eyes widened and then he glared at the book. "I don't know where she lives."

Hinata smiled and gave him a paper with the directions to Tenten's house.

Neji sighed and took the book. "Why me?"

"You need to socialize!" And with that she ran down the stairs and stormed out of the house into her black Mercedes.

**...**

"Hinata-sama. Good morning." The driver said and smiled.

"Morning! Could you take me to that restaurant you took me on Sunday?"

" Sure."

…

Hinata smiled and walked inside the restaurant. By now she had already changed into the T-shirt Naruto had given her.

"BAAAAAAABE!" Kiba suddenly appeared in front of her, a huge smile on his face.

She jumped back and blushed.

_Too close._

"M-morning Kiba-kun."

" Good morni-" He stopped as he stared at her chest, his mouth making a perfect 'o' form."Whoa…"

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed. "Kiba!" She placed her schoolbag in front of her chest.

He shook his head and smiled. "Sorry for that!"

"Inuzuka!" Sasuke growled and glared at the boy.

"Oh…hi dude, did you realize how big Hinata's boo-" Sasuke grabbed Kiba's elbow and dragged him away from the girl. "Hinata! Naruto is waiting for you in his office" He said and disappeared with Kiba.

She took a deep breath and waltzed to where Sasuke had just told her to go.

Her eyes widened as she saw that the restaurant was almost out of tables already.

"Excuse me!" A man raised his hand and gestured for Hinata to get closer. Hinata walked up to him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I would like to know what you serve for breakfast."

_Oh no! I don't know! What do I do?_

" Huh…" She looked around and panicked.

Suddenly someone rested their hand on her shoulders and pulled her back causing her to hit the person's torso.

" Here's the menu!" Naruto's happy voice echoed in her head. The hand on her shoulder moved away and handed the man the menu.

"Smile." He whispered in her ear.

Hinata blushed and automatically smiled at the man in front of her.

"Thank you." He said.

Naruto dragged Hinata away from the tables.

" Hinata-chan! Good morning!" He grinned.

"I'm sorry! I failed!"

"Failed what? Hinata-chan! It's okay!" He smiled and took her elbow pulling her close and turning her around so that she was facing the tables where the people were eating. "Look, do you see that counter?" He pointed at the counter close to the kitchen door.

She nodded.

_Hinata don't faint! DON'T FAINT! You're a strong woman! Really? …No, but you can pretend you are!_

"You can get the menu from there, okay?"

She nodded again, she was sure she looked like a tomato.

" After they decide what they want, you can write it here." He gave her a small note book and a pen. "You ask if they would like a drink while the wait and if they say yes, write it there as well , yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then you take it to the kitchen." He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be watching and I'll back you up if something happens!" He grinned and pulled her to a hug.

_Oh no…oh no!_

"Hina-chan? HINA-CHAN?" He pulled away so that he could see her face. "AWWW MAAN!"

* * *

**Hyuga Neji.**

**Saturday, 10 am.**

He sighed as he stared at the house in front of him. It looked like there was nobody in it.

No car and no noise. Just stillness.

He walked inside the garden and looked up to the window which was open and then at the tree opposite it.

_Maybe if I climb the tree I could jump to th- WHAT? WHY WOULD I BREAK INTO HER HOUSE? _

He looked down at the book in his hand.

**Flash-back on:**

"_EAT MY DUST FAGGOT!"_

…

"_No, actually just because I hate you."_

…

"_I bet you straighten your hair!"_

…

**Flash-back off:**

_So I don't have to see her ugly face! _

…

He jumped in the room and gasped as he looked around.

The walls were painted light pink and there were teddy bears everywhere.

" No way…" He whispered and placed the book on the desk next to him.

He glanced at the laptop and switched it on.

The desktop was a picture of Tenten and Temari when they were about six-year-old holding hands.

"Hm…" He looked around and walked to her wardrobe yanking it open.

_No dresses huh?_

He smirked as he spotted a black box in the corner. He bent down and opened it.

_Oh god…Oh my fucking god!_

He covered his mouth as he stared at her underwear, his eyes were locked in a red bra which looked –

"N-neji?"

His eyes widened and he quickly jumped away from the box.

Tenten stared at him in shock and then glanced down at the box letting out a gasp.

"It's not what you think!" He tried to explain but she only glared at him.

"You were looking at my underwear! You broke into my house!"

"Ye-yes! But not because of your underwe-" Suddenly a trainer came flying into his face.

"PERVERT! STALKER!"

"OUCH!WAIT!" he stepped closer and she backed away. "Listen damnit!"

"WHAT!" She snapped and moved her fringe away from her face making Neji notice that her hair was tied into a side pony tail.

He blushed and shook his head. "I came because Hinata asked me to give that book back to you!" He pointed at the book on her desk.

She glanced at it and then narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"O-okay?" Neji waited for her to answer and realized she was only wearing a sports bra and leggings.

"Oh…so because I wasn't here you decided to break into my bedroom?" She asked.

He nodded

"And then just for curiosity you looked around?"

He nodded again.

She snarled "And then guess what?" She waved her hands in the air. "YOU FOUND MY UNDERWEAR!"

He gulped and looked away.

"Well…hope you're satisfied!" She spat.

"I am!"

_Oh fuck._

"I mean, I'm not!" He corrected himself.

Tenten crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. "Say sorry you faggot!"

He tensed.

"Say it!" She ordered.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" She smirked.

_Tsk…she's actually enjoying this!_

"For breaking into your house…"

"And?"

"Looking at your underwear." He whispered but he was sure she heard it.

"Good boy."

"Tsk." He bent down and took the trainer she had thrown at his face. "Where are you going?"

"Gym." She said simply and walked up to the bathroom coming back a few seconds later. "I forgot my hair band so I came back and found you-pervert- checking my underwear out." She put her hair band on and took the trainer out of his hand.

Neji sighed. He needed to find a gym. Since he was new in the city he didn't know about any good gyms.

"Minnie?"

She glared at him.

"Tenten?" He tried again.

"Huh?"

"Would you mind taking me with you?"

She arched her eyebrow.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura.**

**Saturday, 11 am.**

The girl smiled as she skipped along the pavement. She glanced at her ipod.

**Never forget you- The Noisettes**

She pressed play and got ready to start singing along with it."Watcha drinking?" She swung around. "Rum or whiskey?" She grinned and looked up to blue sky. "Now, don't you have a…double with me?" She giggled and crossed the road. "I'm sorry I'm a little late…I got your message by the way-ay."

The girl went inside a supermarket and took a paper out of her pocket.

_Shopping List_

_MY COOKIES! (DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK WITHOUT THEM LITTLE GIRL!)_

_The usual vegetables_

_Fruits_

**Etc…**

She rolled her eyes and waltzed to where the cookies should be.

She continued with her singing. "I'm calling in sick today, so let's go 'round for old time's sake!"

Sakura grabbed the packet of cookies and proceeded to go where the vegetables should be.

"I'll never forget you! They said we never make it. My sweet joy will always remember me…"She smiled. "We were mysterious…and you were always wearing black. I was so serious …you know my boyfriend's mum nearly had a –heart atta-"

"Foolish little brother! That's enough tomatoes!"

**IT'S THE FIT GUY! PAUSE! PAUSE!**

Sakura swung around and quickly paused her music.

Some meters away stood the fit guy, his name was Uchiha Itachi. He was rolling his eyes at his little brother.

**OH …AND CHIcKEN BUTT IS HERE! WHOAAA WE'RE SO DAMN LUCKY!**

"Shut up Itachi! I know exactly how many I need so just fuck off ,will you?"

Sakura arched her eyebrow as she saw two plastic bags filled with tomatoes on the floor next to Sasuke.

**No wonder he ate our tomato sandwich! **Sakura's inner self commented making Sakura giggle.

Itachi turned his face to her and smirked. "Cherry blossom!"

**OH! OH! HE'S TALKING TO US! SAKURA YOU WEIRDO SAY SOMETHING!**

"Oh, hi!" She waved.

Sasuke looked up as he heard her voice. "Barbie!"

"Chicken butt!" They glared at each other for a moment and then Sakura turned her face back to Itachi and smiled.

Sasuke twitched. He didn't like the way she smiled at Itachi.

Itachi smiled back and stepped closer to her.

**AAAAAW ! LOOK HE'S COMING CLOSER!**

He smiled when he saw her face turning pink. He took her hand.

**HE'S TOUCHING US! HE'S TOUCHING US! YAY *victory dance***

He brought her hand close to his mouth and gently kissed it.

Suddenly Sasuke pushed him away. "ITACHI! GET OFF HER DANMIT!"

"A little possessive are we, foolish little brother?"

Sasuke looked away. "Go get mum's cookies."

Itachi smirked and walked away. "Bye Cherry blossom..we'll see each other soon!"

Sakura nodded and waved goodbye.

"Now…chicken butt. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DID IT!"

Sasuke snarled, his expression was slightly annoyed.

"Hetouchedyou." He mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Forget it." He walked away taking his three bags of tomatoes with him.

**I vote for the fit guy!**

_I vote for…_

* * *

**Sabaku No Temari**

**Saturday, 3 pm.**

Temari hummed as she walked around the park. It looked so beautiful! She smiled.

_Nothing can ruin this day! This was probably the most calm and relaxing Saturday I had since like fore-_

Suddenly she tripped on someone or something and fell flat on her face. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Someone let out a groan and snarled.

Temari looked back to see Shikamaru rubbing his stomach.

"Pineapple head?" She sat up and stared at him.

"Ah…troublesome woman .You just had to ruin my day didn't you!"

"HOW SO, VERY RUDE! AND IT WAS _YOU _THE ONE THAT RUINED MY DAY!"She glared at him.

"You kicked my freaking stomach!" he complained and kept on rubbing it.

"It's not my fault you were in my way!" Temari moved to sit against a tree next to Shikamaru. "Besides I didn't kick you! I tripped on you, okay?

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes."

"Well, it didn't."

* * *

**A/N**

**Vicky- Next chapter will be a continuation to this one. :)**

**Bella- When we say this we mean it's gunna be the same kind of stuff: funny moments between the couples :D**

**Vicky+Bella- Now, CHOCOLATE BARS FOR REVIEWERS!**

**The People Who Are Mentioned Deserve Chocolate Bars :D**

**KumikoX3chan (Who is a Sasori lover NOT a fangirl LMAO) :** Gomeeen we forgot ur luvd Sasori-saaan :D buuh don't worry , he'll be in the next chapter XD

**Icegirl18:** YEEESH , YOU GOT ICE CREAM! And now you're getting a chocolate bar :D Haha ! We're pretty sure you and Temari would get along very well! Thank you for the review Xd

**AkatsukiTenshi7:** THANK YOU! We're happy to know you laughed your ass off , that's exactly what we're looking for XD . Here's your update.

**Hyper-Blossom Z: **Aha! We don't blame her! I mean who ,in the world , is not obsessed with chocolate in some way? Thank you for the review!

**Unknown: **We hope you didn't get mental! We tried to upload fast! XD

**Midnight-phoenix1997:** We're glad you LOOOOOOOOOOOOVD IT! And we hope you enjoyed this one as well :D

**XxReviewxX**

* * *

More reviews = faster uploads


	7. Chapter 7 Hot

**Seventh Chapter :3**

**A/N**

**Disclaimer- AWW…we've said it okay? If we owned them they would be wearing converse! **

**Enjoy it just like we enjoyed writing it :D**

**(Warning- This chapter is longer than the others)**

* * *

_You belong to me..._  
_I belong to you..._  
_Fire from my heart.._  
_Burning just for you.._  
_When you're far away_  
_I`m in love with you_  
_Feeling that so high_  
_Walking like do you..._

_(Hot by Inna)_

"God..." Mai groaned, biting the end of her pencil in frustration, struggling to finish an essay she was assigned by Tsunade-sama.

"You should wear your hair out more often, Mai." Came a quiet voice from behind her. She felt the clip being released from her hair. Her hair fell around her shoulders. Due to all the time she spent in the sun, the ends were bleached a fair orange and curled slightly.

"Cut it out. I'm busy, so stop messing around, douche." Mai snapped, not looking up.

Douche was Mai's pet name for Itachi.

Itachi was taken aback. "Dammit, woman, why aren't you blushing?"

"Itachi-kun, I've long since gotten used to your pick-up lines."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi put on a fake, innocent face.

Mai leapt up and grabbed his hair, pulling it.

"Hands off the hair."

Mai glared at him. "Don't play stupid with me." She snarled.

"Now now, don't be like that..." Itachi took Mai's right hand, and brought the long sleeve to his lips.

Mai nearly panicked.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, Itachi slid the sleeve back, to reveal a long, slender, startling white hand, covered with angry pink scars that had long-since healed.

But what Itachi found suspicious was that they were the same pattern as the ones on Mai's dress. One thing was for sure - those scars hadn't been put there by accident.

Itachi slid the sleeve further up Mai's arm. The scars continued, but thinned, like it was a glove.

Higher.

"Stop it!" Mai commanded, yanking his hair and springing back, pulling the sleeve down a far as it would go.

She couldn't look at him.

"I suppose you want to know." Mai's voice was weak and shaky.

"I..."

"It was... and assassination attempt..." Mai took in a shuddery breath. "My mother and father... died... No. That's incorrect. They didn't die... they were... killed." Mai said in between breaths, like talking about this took up a lot of energy. But Itachi soon realized they weren't breaths. They were sobs.

"I found out that... I had a younger sister here... I came here too... find her."

Itachi hesitated, and looked at her pained face.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Hm."He could definitely understand her pain.

Wordlessly, she pointed to the slit in her dress, and caused Itachi to fight a nosebleed as she pulled it across and up to reveal her right leg.

It too was covered in scars, stretching down over her thigh and knee, disappearing into her boot.

She let the slit drop.

"The whole right side of my body is covered in these scars." Mai gestured to her sleeve.

"M-Mai..."

"Don't act so surprised. I'm sure you have some sort of deep dark secret about your past too." Mai snapped, folding her arms.

Itachi gazed at the base of her throat, her collarbone, all the way down to her neckline, admiring the new part of skin she'd exposed.

"H-HEY! STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS YOU PERVERT!" Mai cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

He cleared his throat. _Damn this woman and her weird reactions!_

Mai arched an eyebrow.

She darted forward and grabbed Itachi's hair. And pulled it.

"You like doing that, don't you?"It irritated Itachi.

_Ha! At least I know she likes my hair._

"Course I do!"

"Why?"

_Let me just hear her say it…_

She let go off his hair for a moment but didn't move her hand away from his head." I guess it's because it hurts you and because I simply can."

_Maybe not…_

"Well don't." It irritated him that Mai didn't feel attracted to him.

"I want to."

"I'll hit you."

"You can't hit a woman."

True true…

"I'll steal your yaoi manga!" He smirked as she automatically replied.

"You can't - wait, you'll WHAT?"

_Knock knock._

"Yeah?" He took Mai's hand gently pulling it away from his hair.

Sasuke opened the door slowly to see him holding a girl's hand.

"Hn…I was thinki-"

"TEMEEE? WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RAMEN?"

Mai raised an eyebrow at the sudden yell and tried to move away from Itachi but he gave her a don't-even-try-to look making her shiver.

Sasuke sighed and continued his sentence. "Naruto wants to invite some people ove-"

"TEEEEEEEEME? WHY DON'T YOU HAVE FOOD? I WANT FOOD!"

"DOBE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"Sasuke shouted back, losing his cool attitude.

"TEEEEMEE! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE STILL SINGLE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I get the point…get Naruto out of the kitchen, _please!"_ Itachi gestured him to leave and turned his attention back to Mai who was staring at their hands like it was something incredibly interesting." Oh, and foolish little brother, since you're inviting your friends over I'll do the same."

He interlaced their fingers together and watched Mai's expression change to fascination.

"Your hands are so soft!"She exclaimed.

Itachi smiled.

"It's like you have girl hands!"

His smile slowly faded. "Ah…Mai…you're so damn ignorant."

**Yamanaka's mansion.**

Ino was bored…**very **bored.

She had tried to call Sakura but her best friend was obviously doing something which included loud music and weirdness and by that Ino meant karaoke.

She rolled so that she was laying on her stomach and buried her in her pillow.

_Sai…_

She let out a groan.

_Him again? Get out of my head already!_

Her mind went blank for a moment but then he was back…and smiling.

"_We'll work on it…right brat?"_

She sat up and glared at the light purple wall in front of her.

An idea popped up in her mind and she jumped off the bed and sat on the floor so that she could look under her bed.

She quickly found what she was looking for and pulled it from under the bed.

Her diary was now a bit dusty since it had been three years since she had written in it. She flipped some pages and there it was.

A picture of Sai when he was about twelve, she had taken it in year seven.

The blonde glared at it, found some glue and glued it to the wall that she had some minutes ago been glaring at.

She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "YOU!" She pointed at the picture, her face filled with detest. "I HATE YOU? How could you? Huh? No, how _can _you not like me? Not think I'm beautiful! Not think that I'm sexy! I even did my sexy move! I flipped my hair! …"

She poked the picture. "And what did you do? YOU GAVE ME THAT DAMN EMOTIONLESS FACE AND KEPT ON READING THAT STUPID BOOK OF YOURS!...What was it called?" She snarled. "Anyways you know what I hate the most?" By now her voice had softened. "That whenever I'm with you I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach and then…huh…suddenly you're the only one that matters! It's terrible! I don't even know what I'm feeling!"

"Ahh…brat."

She froze and slowly turned around. "Tell me you didn't hear any of that."

"Are you obsessed with me?" He ignored her question and gently dropped his easel on the floor walking up to her bed sitting besides her.

"No!" She blushed and desperately tried to rip the picture away from the wall, when she did she fell backward and her head hit the floor creating a silent _thump._

Sai would probably have blushed if his body and mind knew that's what normal teenager boys do when a girl falls causing her skirt to go up letting him see her panties.

But Sai didn't know that so he thought that it would be nice if he just bend down and fixed her skirt.

**_SLAP!_**

He was wrong.

* * *

Tenten smiled as she logged on facebook. It had been a week since she had logged on.

**Tenten says- Neji , Neji, Neji you're so VERY hopeless….(I still think your hair is straightened.)**

**Uploading video…85%...**

_Flash back on-_

_Tenten watched from the corner of her eye as Neji tied his hair in a low ponytail with __**her **__hair band._

_Which was pink._

_He stuck his tongue at her when he caught her watching and she quickly turned her face away smiling._

_Later…_

_Tenten wiped the sweat away from her face with a towel and got ready to leave. She looked around for Neji and suddenly there was a big pink blob in front of her face. _

_She jumped back in surprise to find that it was just Neji holding her hair band far too close to her face._

"_You can have it." She said holding in her laugh._

"_I-it's pink…"_

"_And it has YOUR sweat on it!"Tenten glanced him up and down and blushed when she got to his T-shirt which because of the sweat was stuck to his well obvious six-pack._

_Suddenly she realized her hair was probably wet which meant it would get all curly and frizzy soon._

_She opened her mouth to say goodbye but quickly closed it when she had an idea to annoy Neji._

"_Neji-kun…" She said sweetly._

_He raised his eyebrows._

"_Y-your hair!"She mentally thanked Ino for dragging her into drama classes."It…It's!"She stepped closer and smothered his hair making him blush._

"_W-what?"_

"_It's going curly!"_

"_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Suddenly he was running around desperately looking for a mirror._

_She immediately took her phone out of her pocket and filmed him almost running in circles a shouting."NOOO WAAAY!"_

"_Neji-kun!" _

_He stopped and looked at her."W-what?"_

"_You may want to check your facebook later." She grinned and ran away._

_Flash back off_

**Hyuga's mansion.**

Hinata silently watched Amaya write. Her best friend had her dark purple hair tied into a messy bun and had her eyes closed, her light pink lips were pressed together and her eyebrows were slightly closer than usual.

"Ma-chan."

The little girl immediately whipped her face to Hinata's direction and her eyes shot open. "Hi? Sorry, you said something?"

"No…Ma-chan what are you writing?"

"Song."

Amaya never gave short answers, she in fact would most probably end up changing the subject as she answered.

When she did give short answers it meant that there was **nothing** else to say.

Something popped up in Hinata's laptop screen and she quickly turned her attention back to it.

**Tenten says :Check this out! Hyuga Neji freaking out 'cause I told him his hair was getting all curly!**

**Open Video**

"MA-CHAN!"

The girl jumped up with the surprise "WHAT?"

"FACEBOOK SCANDAL!"

"…" Amaya sighed as she picked up her notebook which had fallen off her lap.

On that day Hinata had stalked 59 face book 'scandals' and this one was the Scandal number 60.

"IT INVOLVES NEJI AND TENTEN!"

Suddenly Amaya was right next to Hinata pepping over her shoulder.

**Video loading… …**

Sakura sighed in contentment as she fell onto her bed, sweat running down her forehead.

She turned her face to her right hand and was not surprised to find that her fingers were still curled around the microphone.

She giggled, she had been singing, dancing and jumping since she had gotten back from the supermarket…and now it was already dark outside. Slowly, she sat up and picked her phone.

**5 missed calls**

**4 from Pig**

**1 from unknown number**

She tilted her head to the side and decided to call the stranger back since she knew that Ino would be having a lesson with Sai at that time.

The blonde had been rambling about it all week.

She pressed _call._

"_Yeah?" _

"Hi…hm, did you call me befor-"

"_Oh, it's you Barbie…"_

"Sasuke?"

**CHICKEN BUTT! HE CALLED US! **_SILENCE ,I need to concentrate! _**Yes, you do that…don't want you to embarrass us! **Bitch. **Haruno Sakura you just called your self bitch.**

"_Hn, Naruto wants you to ask all your friends to come over my house."_

"Oh…hm, I don't know where your house is though."

"_Hn…"_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Look chicken butt, I do _not _understand your secret language so please speak English!"

"_Look Barbie! You're annoying okay?"_

**Offended! **_Oh no he did NOT!_

"If I'm annoying why are you inviting me over then? HUH? HUH?" Sakura rested on of her hands on her hips.

"_Because Naru-"_

"_OYE? TEME? ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO INVITE SAKURA-CHAN? I DON'T THINK SHE LIKES YOU!"_

The pinkette smirked. "What were you saying Sasucakes?"

Silence…

"Tell me you didn't just call me Sasucakes!"

"Yes! That will be your new pet name! Don't you just love it?"

"_Ah…no."_

"Maybe you prefer Chicken Butt!"

"_No."_

"Sasucakes?"

"_No."_

"Sasuke?"

"_No."_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"SO IT'LL BE SASUCAKES!"

"_I hate you."_

"We both know that deep inside you just LURV MOI!"Sakura grinned.

"Tsk."

"So where is your house?"

* * *

"Gaara are you playing Sims again?" Temari raised her eyebrow as she stared at her younger brother who was sitting on the couch looking very concentrated.

"Leave me alone."He replied and ignored her question.

"Be Emo then!"

Gaara ignored his sister and continued with his so-very-interesting-game.

"EW! IS HE POOPING?"Temari screamed in horror as she glanced at the screen.

"Temari!"

"Fine…fine I'm leaving!"

"Uchiha invited us to go to his house, bro." Kankouro suddenly appeared behind Temari holding one of his precious puppets with his arm.

"Don't call me that, and I'm not interested!"

Suddenly Temari's phone started ringing and she quickly answered. "HI! Oh hi Tenten! ….Sakura? ….Oh! Okay! So she's picking us up?" Temari smiled and started walking back to her bedroom. "Okay, I'll get ready…Hinata and Amaya are coming too? Awesome!"

Gaara's mind stopped for a moment when he heard her name.

_Amaya…_

"WAIT!"He shouted.

"What?" His sister arched her eyebrows as he looked around in embarrassment.

"Where are you and Amaya going?" His face turned light pink.

Temari stared at him in disbelief. "Uch-Uchiha's hou-"

"Kankouro, we're going!"

"Ah…okay?"

In Uchiha's MANSION/CASTLE/PALACE…

Sasuke smirked as he happily took his guitar and placed it carefully on his lap, after putting his headphones on he started to practice some chords while Naruto slept on his bed, of course, using his _own _pillow because Uchiha Sasuke refused to accidentally bury his face on the blonde's drool.

Sasuke wasn't using his headphones because of Naruto.

The boy wouldn't wake up even if someone was playing drums right next him (literally), the reason was actually that the raven haired couldn't concentrate with his best friends loud snoring.

With Itachi…

Mai sighed in contentment as she pressed play on her ipod trying to ignore that Uchiha Itachi one of the hottest guys in the word ,and no, she was _not _exaggerating as taking a shower in the room next to the one she was now.

The girl knew he would _forget _she was there and walk with only a towel wrapped around his waist in an attempt to make her feel attracted and blush.

God! Didn't he know how hard it was not to?

Yes…he probably did.

In front of Uchiha's MANSION/PALACE/CASTLE (**whatever you wanna call that huge thing that Vicky imagined.)**

"It's kinda big." Tenten murmured with wide eyes.

"Kinda?" Sakura poked the door. "IMAGINE, THIS DOOR IR PROBABLY LIKE 10,000€"

Amaya and Hinata just looked around not really impressed.

"Pretty." Amaya said flatly.

"Big." Hinata added.

Ino was far too busy mentally insulting an imaginary Sai who was standing next to her and Temari was complaining about how Uchiha was taking too long to open the door and how natural orange juice tastes horrible once you've eaten chocolate before drinking it (True fact!).

Amaya grinned as she spotted a red haired boy followed by some other guys, the girl decided to ignore the fact that he seemed to be taller than she remembered and ran to him.

"GAA-KUN!"

The guy immediately stopped walking and waited for her to approach him, when she did she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Huh…" He tilted his head to the side, something that Amaya was sure Gaara didn't usually do."Gaa….kun?"

He put one of his arms around her legs, picking her up bridal style.

The petite girl blushed and started to doubt this was the person she met some days ago. "W-who are you?"

"Not Gaa-kun." He smirked.

"TOBI WANTS TO KNOW WHO THE LITTLE GIRL IS!"

"Tobi, hun! If you're a good boy then you don't yell."A blonde boy who looked pretty much like a masculine version of Ino said.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SO HE DOESN'T YELL" The boy which had an orange mask on _yelled._

"Tobi you just fucking yelled again you bastard!" Hidan hissed.

The other guys were just happy to ignore the argument and keep on walking.

Amaya smiled at Tobi and was just about to say something when Sasori waltzed to where her friends were.

"You can put me down now." She removed her arms from his neck and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't feel like it."

"Oh…my…GOSH! I LOVE YOUR HAIR!"

"I love your hair too, hun!" Deidara grinned and span Ino around making her giggle.

"Who is that, brat?" Sai stared at Deidara.

He could swear he was feeling something unpleasant right on that moment.

"Oh…hi faggot! Him? He's Deidara-kun"

_Deidara…kun?_

"Why is your hair pink?" Zetsu asked blankly.

"Why is half of your face black?" Sakura asked back.

"Why do you have such a big forehead?"

Sakura winced at the question but quickly replied. "Why is your hair green?"

"Why don't you have boobs?"He muttered, no expression on his face.

She gasped. "Why…WHY DO YOU HAVE A THAT GREEN THING AROUND YOU?"

"Why are arguing with that weirdo in front of my door?"

"Because- Sasucakes?" She swung around.

He winced. "Do-Don't call me that!"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US WAITING SO LONG! LOOK AROUND YOU!" Sakura wailed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked around.

He anime sweat dropped.

"So how much money do you earn in total?"Kakuzu looked up from his notebook.

"Huh…"Hinata raised her eyebrows at the guy in front of her.

"Leave it…I'll do the math-…"He closed his eyes fro a few seconds. "3000 per month?"

"What?" Hinata said in amazement.

"Yes, that's how much money is spent on you according to what you told me about your afterschool classes and pocket money." Kakuzu said proudly.

"Does that include fo-"

"YES! I presumed you don't eat that much so I only added-…"

"HINATA-CHAN IS THAT YOU?" Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way and gave Hinata a bear hug.

"N-Naruto-kun…? Air."

"Air? Oh yes…air is nice!" He hugged her tighter till he felt her head against his shoulder.

"HINATA? HINATA!"

"Temari huh? What a pretty name."Kisame muttered huskily.

"Tsk…not working walking fish!" Temari snorted and looked away, arms crossed.

"Uh….feisty!"

"Troublesome woman…why are you talking to a fish?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"TOBI,WHO IS A GOOD BOY, LIKES TENTEN-SAN!" Tobi grinned madly and jumped on Tenten causing them both to fall.

"Tobi, you bastard, get the fuck off that bitch!" Hidan grabbed Tobi by his T-shirt and pulled him up.

Neji who had just gotten there nodded in agreement.

"What did you call me?" Tenten jumped up and poked Hidan's arm.

"Huh. Bitch." He raised his eyebrow and let Tobi skip to where Sasori and Amaya were.

Tenten noticed Neji standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke invited me over"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Yeah?" Hidan and Neji answered in unison.

"Don't act so relaxed! That was totally very rude!"The brunette looked up at Hidan.

"Fucking weird hair do." He pointed at her hair.

Neji nodded again.

"HEY!"

…

"Sasori-san…put me down please?"

"HELLO!" Tobi waved.

"Nope." Sasori turned his back to him and giving his attention to the girl in his arms.

"Sasori-san!"

"Yes, Amaya-chan?" he looked down at her angelic face.

"HELLO!" Tobi jumped in front of them but was again ignored.

Silence.

"Amaya."

The girl whipped her head to where the voice came from to see Gaara glaring at her.

"Gaa-kun!" Amaya tried to reach for him but Sasori stepped back."Sasori-san, please put me down."

Sasori stared at her for a second and then put her down in front of Gaara who continued with his glaring.

"Gaa-kun…why are you looking at me like that?"

Gaara's eyes widened for a second and then he walked away.

"Gaa-kun?" Amaya ran after him and poked his back.

"OKAY EVERYONE INSIDE!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

"SHOULD WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" Naruto jumped around the sofa where he had placed Hinata.

"Sounds good…we don't know each other that well anyway." Tenten sat next to Temari who was sitting on the carpet.

The teens sat around in a circle and Sasuke brought a bottle.

"I'll spin it." Sakura yanked the bottle away from his hands and spun it on the floor.

**Gaara-Sakura**

"Truth or dare?"

"Huh…dare." Sakura smiled sweetly at him but he just glared back.

"I dare you to bite Sasuke…anywhere you want."

Sasuke broke into a coughing attack and Sakura stared at Gaara with a horrified expression.

"F-fine." She crawled to where Sasuke was and tried to decide where she should bite him.

**NECK! **_I'm not Alice Cullen._ **LIP! **_Ah…too much._ **EAR! **_Mmm._

Sasuke backed away in fear when Sakura smirked at him.

**Uchiha Sasuke is scared of us! Epic much?**

Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close enough so that she could bite his ear.

Sasuke tensed and when Sakura let go off his he fell flat on his back.

The girl crawled back to where she sat before and glanced at Amaya who was holding a camera on her hands, she gave her a small smile and spun the bottle.

**Hinata-Shikamaru**

"T-truth or dare?"

"ZZzZzzzzzZZZz"

Temari glared at the sleeping boy and smacked him on the head.

"CLOUDS COME BA-ack…." He cleared his throat. "What's happening?"

"Truth or dare?" Hinata repeated.

"Ahh…dare is far too troublesome…truth."

"Hm…" Ino smiled and pulled Hinata close so that she could whisper in her ear.

Hinata blushed and then nodded. "W-what was the most e-embarrassing moment in your life?"

Shikamaru turned slightly pink and then ran his hand over his face."Huh…when I fell asleep in the school toilet…"

There was a long silence and then everybody burst out laughing except Gaara because he was too busy feeling jealous and Sasuke who was still trying to calm down.

After they all stopped laughing Shikamaru spun the bottle.

**Temari-Naruto**

"Truth or dare, sunshine" Temari said sarcastically but Naruto obviously didn't realize since he grinned at her.

"DARE!" He shouted.

"I dare you to shut the hell up till this game finishes."

Naruto opened his mouth in a perfect 'o' form but quickly shut it.

Suddenly everybody started clapping except Temari and Naruto.

"Thank you!" Shikamaru muttered and went back to sleep.

Next was **Neji-Sai**

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sai said flatly.

"Hm, I dare to try to touch your nose with your tongue." Neji smirked.

"I refuse."

"Then you have to kiss Gaara."

Sai gasped and Gaara sighed.

"I'll do the first one!"The pale boy quickly decided.

"Good."

Sai sighed and stuck his tongue out not really trying to touch his nose since his tongue didn't go further than his upper lip.

"Try harder." Sasuke ordered.

Sai tried harder and _harder _and **harder **and **HARDER! **Till he finally succeeded.

And by then all the teens around him were trying to get their breath back after laughing so much.

He ignored them and spun the bottle.

**Sai-Amaya.**

"Truth or dare whore?"

Amaya twitched but ignored the name he had called her. "Tru-Dare."

"Kiss Gaara." Sai gave her his fake smile.

The smile on Amaya's face disappeared for a couple of seconds but then it was back. "Sure." She stood up and walked to Gaara her face turning a dark shade of pink as she bent down in front of him.

The boy's eyes widened as she close hers and held his face with both hands pulling him closer. Her soft lips touched his gently till he responded by pressing his lips harder against hers.

"Aw…that's just what a jealous Gaara needed!" Tenten cried as she took Amaya's camera.

Amaya let her little hands slide down to his neck and smiled against his lips as she felt his hands flatten on her back.

She sat next to Gaara and spun the bottle.

**Ino-Sasuke.**

"Truth or dare Sa-su-ke?"

"Da-re."

Ino grinned and clapped her hands girl just loved to dare people to do embarrassing stuff, she in fact even had a list of dares in her old diary.

"Sing Barbie girl in a high voice."

Sakura burst out laughing as everyone else. "Can I…" She tried to stop laughing. "Can I do the part that goes '_C'mon Barbie lets go party'_?"

"Yes!" Ino smilled at Sasuke who looked like he was about to commit suicide.

"I don't know the lyrics." He muttered.

"Here!" Amaya who had seen that one coming handed him a paper with the lyrics.

"Oh…and Sasuke..high voice yeah?" Sai smiled.

Sasuke stood up taking the lyrics with him and Sakura followed.

**(Sakura **_Sasuke)_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, _ha ha ha, yeah _  
**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, _oooh, oooh  
_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, _ha ha ha, yeah  
_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**, _oooh, oooh  
_  
_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play_  
_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_You can touch, you can play_  
_You can say I'm always yours_  
_You can touch, you can play_  
_You can say I'm always yours_

25 minutes later…

"Haven't you seen Kankouro?" Temari asked as she walked to her bothers car.

"Last time I saw him he was in the car…" Garra hissed.

"Tell me you didn't close the door on his face and then locked it again?" Temari stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"Aah shit!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Vicky- HEY GUYS! This chapter was long huh?**

**Bella- Hope you people like it.**

**Vicky- Review and we'll start uploading really fast again!**

**Ice cream for you guys who reviewed (L)**

**XxReviewxX**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"_Oh, Itachi-kun! I'm so blind! I never saw it! I love you!"_

_"Stalking… that's… she's angry… anger… Why is she angry? I just said she looked like a plum. I like plums!"_

_"Haha! I'm laughing at you, see? I'M LAUGHING AT YOU!"_

_"Gaa-kun's been taken to the place where the rainbow ponies are."  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Breakout

Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Vicky- Hi mina-san! Sorry it took us such a long time to upload it's just that we've been writing other stories and-**

**Bella- We've been editing this story 'cause of some spelling mistakes and stuff.**

**Vicky- AND WE'VE BEEN ON THIS BOAT-TRIP AND THERE WAS THIS CARPET SO I WAS ROLLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR!**

**Bella- Vicky. **

**Vicky- I mean 'ENJOY!'**

**Disclaimer- *runs and hides in a dark corner crying***

**

* * *

**

_Hangout i__t's something_

_I like to do_

_With my friends_

_Every mess __were into ha_

_These are __the lessons_

_That we chose_

_Not a book __full of things_

_We'll never use_  
(Katy perry- Break out)

It was the day of the Sports competition – mostly everyone was excited. Everybody was there:

Amaya, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata – Even the older students like Itachi and Mai.

The sun beat down on their backs and faces as they chattered excitedly and betted on whom was going to win.

The first race was about to begin – and all the older students went first. It was one of those weird races – where you had to jump down the track in potato sacks.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Mai said, not believing what humiliating acts she had to do today.

"It won't be that bad, y'know…" Arms wound her around from behind. "If you let me win."

Mai kicked her foot back.

"SHIT! Aah… that's gonna make this difficult…"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Faggot."

They stepped into their sacks, and everybody listened for the starting gun.

_**Crack.**_

Most of the contestants thought this were easy – including Mai and Itachi – because they all had long legs.

But even so, Itachi flew ahead of them anyway.

"REMEMBER A TOOTHBRUSH? 'CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE PICKING MY DUST OUTTA YOUR TEETH!" Itachi yelled back at them.

They all thought the same thing:

**Boys:** _What a complete faggot._

**Girls: **_Itachi's so good at everything!_

Except Mai.

**Mai: **_WHAT AN ASS! I BETCHA HE'S CHEATING! I'LL KICK HIS BUTT!_

The race was over, and Mai went to the start of the track to watch the second race, and Itachi went half way up the track. He kept catching Mai's eye and blowing kisses to her.

Mai gritted her teeth. _Such an idiot._

Itachi smirked.

He's just had a light bulb moment.

Everyone knew Itachi was a playboy – he flirted with all the girls. And it worked _every time. _

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Mai.

_Except for one stubborn bitch._

But… because Mai found Itachi disgusting only made Itachi want to make her fall for him even more.

Abruptly, Itachi slipped into a daydream…

"_Oh, Itachi-kun! I'm so blind! I never saw it! I love you!" Mai cried, flinging her arms around me._

"_Mai… don't be so hard on yourself! You know you've always loved me." I wrapped her in my arms, and she was just a breath away from my lips…_

"DUDE!"

Itachi jumped.

"Whaaaaaat? Don't scare me like that, dammit!" Itachi cried, jabbing his elbow into Kisame's chest.

"You're drooling." Kisame pointed out flatly.

Itachi immediately reached up to wipe his mouth. "Am not!"

"Whatever."

A new batch of racers zoomed past.

Itachi just kept winning, and winning, and _winning_. His classmates kept getting more and more annoyed.

Every victory, Itachi blew a kiss to Mai.

Now it was for his big plan to make Mai _and _Sasuke jealous.

"Cherry Blossom! Come and congratulate me!" He called over toward Sakura Haruno, who was standing with her friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura looked up, as did Sasuke.

**YEAH! FIT GUY TIME!**

"Of course!" Sakura lurched forward.

"Don't even go there." Sasuke caught her arm, yanking her back.

"W-what? But –"

"No!" He pulled her closer causing her to blush.

**Or chicken butt time! DON'T MIND AT ALL!**

Itachi snuck a look at Mai.

She was glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"Uchiha Itachi and … Mai."

Mai's eyes widened. _No fucking way._

Itachi smirked. _Oh yes._

Mai didn't say anything to Itachi as they fastened their ankles together.

They were all sweaty – it was the last race they had to do – so Mai tried to keep her distance. Suddenly, Itachi's co-operative instinct kicked in.

"You'll never make us win like that." He told her, no sneer or taunt in his voice for once. Mai would never admit it – but she found it sort of attractive when he acted like that. He grabbed her hand and quickened his pace. Mai's disgust turned quickly to surprise as they fell into synchronization.

They outran the others almost immediately.

They bounded over the finish line, and Mai began to grin.

"God, it's too hot." Itachi said, peeling off his shirt.

Mai looked at him.

She kept her face blank, but if Itachi only knew what was going on inside her head…

_Did he just take off his shirt? He did. Good god… he's so hot… GAH! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THIS! I wish he'd put his shirt back on, dammit! No… I really don't… He's irresistibly sexy! How can I just stand here? WAKE UP, WOMAN!_

"Mai?" Itachi asked.

Mai was silent.

_I love how he says my name… he makes it sound so good… KYA HE'S SO YUMMY!_

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

_WHY ISN'T SHE BLUSHING? I TAKE OFF MY SHIRT IN FRONT OF HER AND SHOW OFF MY HAWT BODY, AND SHE JUST STANDS THERE?_

"Are you a lesbian?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

_Oh my God. He did NOT just go there. HOW DARE HE ASSUME THAT OF ME? HERE I AM SWOONING OVER HIM AND __**HE ASKS ME IF IM GAY?**_

Itachi shrugged, turning around.

Mai's cheeks turned pink.

_**SLAP.**_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD." Itachi yelped, arching his spine in and whipping around. Mai's scarred hand was clenched next to her, the sleeve pushed up.

There was a very, VERY red mark on Itachi's back… in the shape of Mai's hand.

"Just so you know, this hand's a bit stronger than the other one." Mai told him, flexing her fingers.

"A BIT? A _BIT_? THAT'S UNHUMAN! YOU COULD'VE BROKEN MY SPINE WITH THAT HIT!" Itachi accused her.

"That was the objective." Mai shrugged, pulling down the sleeve.

_T-that bitch… HOW CAN SHE DO THAT TO ME? I LIKE HER EVEN MORE NOW!_

Mai smirked.

_I touched him. YAY! I TOUCHED HIM! VICTORY!_

It was later in the day, and Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were racing.

Their friends were rooting for them like crazy, and there was an uproar of noise as the race started.

Ino was stood up against the barrier, leaning over with her fist in the air.

"YEAH! GO FOREHEAD BITCH! BILLBOARD BROW, RUN FASTER! YEAH, YOU CAN DO IT! GO! GO! GOOOO!" She screamed, whirling her fists in the air.

She whooped as Sakura bounded over the finish line. "WAY TO GO, BILLBOARD BITCH! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

Ino leaned back, grinning, then turned to Sai, who was stood next to her.

Ino crossed her arms.

"I didn't hear you cheering for anyone, Sai." She accused him.

"I don't need to, brat. Besides, I'm not a crazy, ugly person like you are." He shrugged.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, LOOKING AT ME WITH THAT EXPRESSIONLESS FACE OF YOURS!" Ino bellowed. "You're so useless. You can't even cheer for your _friends_? That truly is sad."

"Sad… that's…" Sai flicked through the book he almost always had with him. "I'm not sad."

Ino exhaled. "You're ridiculous."

"Oh, by the way, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"That outfit makes you look like a plum." Sai said, oh-so-subtly.

_A-a plum? A PLUM? DID HE JUST CALL ME A – THAT IS SO IT. _Ino's mind screamed.

She turned and stalked away.

"Stalking… that's… she's angry… anger… Why is she angry? I just said she looked like a plum. I like plums!" Sai said, confused.

Ino's brow twitched as she stopped in her tracks. She whipped around, and strode over to him, snatching his book and backing up a few steps, then hurling the book (spine first, mind you) at the spot between Sai's eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She roared as the book bounced off Sai's face, and he staggered back a step.

"Ow?" He said, as if not sure how to react at Ino's violent gesture.

"AAARG! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE AFFECTED BY THAT? YOU EMOTIONLESS FREAK!" Ino screeched, pointing at him, turning, and stomping away.

_He makes me SO MAD. Can I rip him in two now? CAN I?_

It was obvious – Tenten and Neji were destined to win _everything. _It was plain their team would 'd won everything they'd competed in so far without even breaking a sweat. Well… not while racing, anyway.

"I STILL WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT VIDEO." Neji stated, poking Tenten on the forehead.

"It was your fault for putting that picture of me sleeping up! I was only getting revenge." Tenten protested, swatting his hand away.

Neji clenched his teeth.

"STILL! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Neji poked her again, harder.

"IT DOES SO! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Tenten exclaimed, slapping him.

He landed a punch on her shoulder.

"YOU CAN'T HIT A WOMAN! BASTARD!" Tenten cried, slugging him in the stomach.

"Gah… I can when it's YOU!" Neji tried to punch her in the face, but she ducked swiftly, swinging a leg under Neji.

"Wha-"

Tenten's eyes widened as she felt her hair being released.

"I saw right through that." Neji smirked.

"Hmph." Tenten snatched the pin from him.

She turned sharply, so her hair flicked out and slapped Neji across the face.

It was windy that day.

Tenten finished pinning up her hair, and attempted to turn and beat Neji senseless.

"OW!" Neji cried, being yanked behind Tenten so they were back-to-back. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just-" Suddenly Tenten knew. The wind had blown a lock of Neji's hair into her fingers as she was doing her own hair, and she'd… pinned Neji's hair to her own.

"That's what you get for being a guy with long hair!" Tenten smirked. Even though the situation was sort of disturbing, Tenten couldn't help but bask in the smugness of her statement.

"My hair doesn't come into this!" Neji cried.

"Haha! I'm laughing at you, see? I'M LAUGHING AT YOU!"

"You're such a stupid girl…" Neji snarled, stumbling as Tenten jerked forward.

Tenten released her hair, tired of this game.

She swiftly pinned it up again when she stepped safely away from Neji.

Sasuke glared jealously at his older brother, Itachi, as he charmed all the girls in his year. Well… all except the one that hated his guts. Sasuke didn't know why… but he sort of admired that girl…

_He's such a damn playboy. I wonder what those girls would say if they knew he was just using them._

Sasuke watched as Itachi broke away from the group of giggling schoolgirls and approached the other girl. Mai. He said something, pulling her to him, and she slapped him across the face… with the hand she kept hidden. Sasuke's eyes widened. It was all scarred… what had happened to her?

But he was still feeling smug from watching a _girl _slap his brother.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata."

**OH YEAH! TIME TO KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS! **Inner Sakura whooped.

Sasuke sighed. Boring.

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"I… think I can win…" Hinata laughed shakily.

They all climbed into their sacks, and lined up at the starting line.

"Don't push yourself, Sasucakes." Sakura grinned at Sasuke, who was positioned next to her.

The gun fired, and they went hopping down the track.

Sasuke was in the lead… then Sakura… then Sasuke…

"HEY HEY HEY!" Sakura protested as Sasuke dug his elbow into her ribs. "That's cheating!" She wheezed, stumbling, and grabbing onto the back of Sasuke's shirt.

They both tumbled to the ground, Sakura falling on top of Sasuke.

"Sasucakes fell over. Clumsy." Sakura sniffed.

The race was over in a split-second flat, and Sasuke picked himself up, yanking Sakura to her feet to. "Thanks for making us loose, _Sasu-gay._" She growled.

"It wasn't my fault. You were the one who fell!"

"YOU PUSHED ME!"

Sasuke snarled and turned away, trudging to the end of the track.

Sakura knew everyone was watching.

"HEY SASU-GAY! DON'T YOU TURN AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Sakura roared.

Sasuke twitched and he froze. "What did you just call me?"

"SASU-GAY! OH YEAH! I WENT THERE!"

Suddenly, everyone began to laugh. "Sasu-gay! Sasu-gay!" They began to chant.

Sasuke blushed. _Fucking billboard brow. DAMN YOU, BITCH!_

He turned away. "Keep on dreaming, Billboard Brow." He flicked his hand in a wave of dismissal.

"Ooooh… Sasu-gay… YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!"

Amaya Kawasaki and Gaara were sitting on the bleachers.

Amaya had her purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was punching the air, rooting for her friends.

Gaara was quiet. Very quiet. He began to sidle away from Amaya.

"GAA-KUN! DON'T RUN AWAY!" Amaya threw herself at him, hanging onto his arm. Gaara shrunk down into his seat.

"Y'know, I think you need someone like me. Are you sad ALL THE TIME, Gaa-kun?" Amaya asked innocently.

"…"

_Poke._

_Poke poke._

"Stop poking me."

_Poke._

Amaya's finger mercilessly jabbed Gaara's cheek.

"Poke Poke!" She giggled.

_Poke poke poke._

Gaara clenched his teeth. _What an annoying child._

_Oh god…why can't I stop thinking about the kiss? If she touches me again I think I'm going to fa-_

"Gaa-kuuuuuuun, when's it going to be our turn?" Amaya wailed, resting her cheek on Gaara's shoulder. "'Cause I'm boooored…"

Amaya looked across at Gaara.

"Gaa-kun? Gaa-kun, why are you sleeping? GAA-KUN, ARE YOU DEAD?" Amaya shook him. No response.

"Gaa-kun's been taken to the place where the rainbow ponies are." Amaya clasped her hands together and began to pray.

"Ama-chan? Gaara isn't dead." Came a timid voice from the other side of Gaara. Amaya looked up. It was Hinata Hyuga.

"He's not?"

Hinata shook her head. "He just fainted."

_Funny, _Hinata thought. _That's what usually happens to me…_

"YAY! GAA_KUN'S NOT DEAD!" Amaya cried, flinging her arms around Gaara.

"Hey guys! Aren't you excited about the race?" Amaya waved, bounding over to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten, dragging Gaara behind her.

"Ama-chan, what have you done to Gaara?"

"Oh, nothing. He just fainted, so I have to carry him!" Amaya grinned.

"Um… if you say so…"

Amaya took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Hey, you know what?" She mumbled secretly and gently placed Gaara on the floor.

"What?" Asked Temari.

Amaya launched into a whole one-sided conversation on how Gaara fainted… somehow turning at one point to change into Amaya telling the girls what shampoo she'd used the night before.

"And you know that L'Oreal makes your hair fire-proof, right – oh, hold on a minute." Amaya bent down and poked Gaara in the middle of his forehead. "Gaa-kun, you're still alive, right?"

Gaara grunted.

"Cool!" Amaya sprung up. "Gaara's not dead! Isn't that great?"

The others girls smiled somewhat sympathetically at Amaya.

Temari looked over at Shikamaru. The rules of the first race were being explained, and Shikamaru had somehow managed to fall asleep on his feet…

_What a lazy bastard. He'll make us pay for that later. _Temari gritted her teeth.

All the racers stepped to the starting line, and Shikamaru jerked awake, following everybody else.

"I don't get it, Temari. What are we supposed to do?" He mumbled to Temari.

"You stupid idiot! Weren't you listening to the instructions?" Temari hissed.

"…No."

Temari groaned.

The gun went off, and Temari bounded off down the track in her sack. She looked back at Shikamaru. He was still at the start – sleeping.

"LAZY IDIOT!" She roared back at him.

Temari was mad when the second race rolled around.

"Team 4 is… Nara Shikamaru and Temari."

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I CAN'T WIN WITH THIS LAZY IDIOT!" Temari protested.

"Deal with it."

Temari bent down to tie their ankles together. "Look, dumbass, if you make us loose this race I will kick your sorry ass into next weak. Clear?"

There was a pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Temari, did you say something?" Shikamaru asked cluelessly, rubbing his eyes.

"You idiot!" Temari hissed. "Just race already.

"Yeah, whatever. Troublesome woman."

"GO!"

Temari and Shikamaru bounded off down the track.

"Come on, Shikamaru! Faster!" Temari cried over the sound of the cheering. "S-Shikamaru? NO! DON'T SLEEP NOW!"

_**CRASH.**_

Temari and Shikamaru skidded along the track, their fall accompanied by a shocked silence by the bystanders.

"Get up, you lazy lump!" Temari yanked Shikamaru to his feet.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru got to his feet.

"Oh no… we… we lost!" Temari gaped as the last pair thumped over the finish line.

"YOU GODDAMN ASS! YOU MADE US LOOSE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" Temari punched him right in the face.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru picked himself up, and ripped his ankle from Temari's. He walked past her.

Temari whipped around, and brought her foot back, thrusting it forward and kicking Shikamaru… there.

"GYAAAAA!" Shikamaru yelped, falling to his knees and clutching the wounded place. "Ooowww… d-damn you…"

Temari marched, Shikamaru stumbled, over to the bleachers.

"What did you do that for?" Shikamaru groaned, doubling over in his seat.

"BECAUSE YOU MADE US LOOSE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN INSULT TO MY PRIDE THAT IS? I HAVE A REPUTATION FOR WINNING! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GONE AND DONE! YOU'VE MADE ME LOOK STUPID IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" Temari roared. "Shikamaru? Shika- DON'T YOU FALL ASLEEP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Troublesome… woman…" Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep.

Temai reached out to strangle him.

"GO!"

Naruto grinned at Hinata as the race begun. They bounded down the track in their sacks, and Naruto swerved off course and bumped into Hinata accidentally smacking his lips against the corner of her mouth.

Hinata fainted then, falling over.

"HINATA! NO! DON'T FAINT! WE CAN WIN! TOGETHER!" Naruto stopped, reaching down and picking up Hinata princess-style, and hopping clumsily toward the finish line.

Later – like, ten minutes later:

"We did it, Hinata!" Naruto cried as they crossed the finish line.

Everyone looked at him. They were all getting ready for the second race.

"Team 6… Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Cool!"

Hinata slowly came around. "I fainted…?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup! But now's not the time, we have a race to win!" He helped Hinata to her feet, and then tied their ankles together.

"O-okay…" Hinata said timidly.

The race started, and the two bounded off down the track.

"We're winning! We're gonna win, Hinata!" Naruto whooped.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun…"

_**Crack**_

_**Thump**_

In a second, Naruto and Hinata were lying unconscious on the track.

How did that happen, you ask?

Well, Hinata had accidentally cracked her head against Naruto's… and it had knocked her out first, then she fell, and Naruto bonked his head on the ground, therefore knocking _him _out too.

"That was kind of expected…" Sakura admitted from the bleachers.

"I'll agree with that." Said Ino.

"How pitiful. Naruto's such a loser." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

So, as expected, Naruto and Hinata never finished that race.

* * *

"Hey? Isn't that Uchiha stealing Haruno's lunch?"

" Weirdo…wonder why all the girls like him!"

…

Amaya happily licked her huge rainbow colored lollipop while she watched her friends 'eat' .

"OYE? SHIKAMARU? WHY AREN'T YOU SITTING MAN?' Naruto yelled. It was kind of impressive how loud he could be just minutes after he had woken up.

Shikamaru frowned and then gave Temari a quick glare. "I just like to eat while I'm standing." He answered flatly.

" Aw! Shika-kun! Don't lie to our dear Naruto!" Temari pouted and patted the blonde on his head. "Do you want to know the real reason, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded furiously as he chewed his ramen.

"I kicked his sensitive ass so hard that he can't even _think _about sitting on it." She gave Naruto a fake smile as he choked on his food and stared at her with a horrified expression.

The pineapple head sighed and looked away in embarrassment. "How troublesome…"

Amaya giggled quietly and glanced at the red haired besides her.

"Gaa-kun! Wake up!" She gently poked his arm but that only caused him to slide down the chair and fall on her lap.

The plum haired blushed and was about to push him away when he adjusted himself in a more comfortable position resting his hand on the bare skin of her leg.

"Gaa-kun!" Amaya shook him and hid her face behind her lollipop.

"Hm?" Gaara slowly opened his eyes and rolled to his back so that he could rub his eyes.

All he could see was-

"Boobies!" He murmured happily.

"WHAT? PERV!" Amaya stood up and as she did so Gaara fell off her lap landing flat on his face.

He let out a grunt and sat up rubbing his nose. "Amaya?"

"HNPH!" The girl stepped away as he stood back on his feet and sighed.

" Sorr-"

"WHERE IS THE FAGGOT?" Ino cried as she slammed her fists against the table.

The teens gave her blank stares and then Tenten simply pointed at Neji who was sitting next to her.

"Not that one! I'm talking about Sai!" She snapped and Neji glared at the brunette.

"Oh! He's in the library!" Naruto said and grinned.

"Doing what?"

"Oh he said something about …a book and angry ag-agru-agress-" Naruto struggled to find the right word.

"Aggressive." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah that! Aggressive women!" Naruto nodded as if agreeing with himself.

" Aggressi- AGGRESSIVE!" Just when Ino was about to start wailing Sai appeared and swung her around.

"You are beautiful!"

Ino raised her eyebrows. "HUH?"

"And…huh…lovely!" Sai smiled at her.

The blonde blushed. "R-really?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly Ino pulled Sai into a tight hug and giggled as he awkwardly rested his hands on her waist not really sure on how to react.

_Works better than I thought it did! _Sai thought to himself.

The group of friends stared at the strange couple and was about to start commenting when Sakura came from nowhere and slammed one of her hands against the table while the other rested on her waist. "WHO DID IT?" She growled.

They all whipped their heads to where she. "Huh?" They said in unison.

"WHERE IS MY TOMATO SANDWICH?"

They exchanged confused looks before looking back at the pink haired and shrugging.

"OH! TALKING ABOUT TOMATOES! WHERE IS TEME?" Naruto asked and smiled as he felt Hinata's head gently hit his shoulder. The girl still wasn't awake.

**OHMAGAWD! DON'T TELL ME THA-**

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HE STOLE OUR LUNCH! _Sakura shook her head and walked away looking for someone with black hair that looked like a chicken's ass.

**AGAIN! *GASP***

_No freaking way he's going to eat it again!_

**OHGAWSH! We have to start making two sandwiches!**

_Why would I feed Sasu-gay?_

**DUUUR! 'CAUSE WE LURV HIM?**

*_cough* _

**That's what I thought! OH THERE! THERE HE IS!**

Sakura groaned quietly as she stalked up to Sasuke. " SASU-GAY!" She shouted angrily.

"Barb- BARBIE!" He nervously looked around probably trying to find the closest exit.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course you do!" She snapped and gave a step closer to him, noses touching. "Now…where is my sandwich."

**He smells good.**

_Do you mind?_

**But it's true! Definitely Hugo Boss!**

_SILENCE! _

"Hm? Your…sandwich?" He whispered.

"Yes! _TOMATO_ sandwich." She answered.

"Hn."

"Did you eat it?"

"I TRIED NOT TO!" He gave himself away. "I REALLY DID!"

**So hopeless that it's actually cute.**

…

"Shikamaru, darling, why are you carrying that pillow around?" Shikamaru's mum pointed at the pillow he was sitting on.

"Huh…you see…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Vicky- Haaaaaaaaaaa that was so fun to wriiiiiiiiiite *jumps around***

**Bella- Vicky. Sit.**

**Vicky- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Bella- Guys! Thank you for the reviews! **

**Shout out to**

_KumikoX3chan_

_Love _

_Midnight-phoenix1997_

_**XxReviewxX**_


	9. Chapter 9 Baby

Weakness

Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Vicky-Hey guys! I know I told you we would update on Thursday…**

**Bella- But we didn't really have time! **

**Vicky –We were having fun singing along with Justin Boober.**

**Bella- We love him…and if you are a hater-**

**Vicky- Why would you be a hater? Every single girl in this planet would like to have a voice like his! Everybody loves Justina!**

**Bella-*lmao***

**Vicky+Bella- ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- BABEEEY BABEEEY BABEEEY OOOUUHN!**

* * *

And I'm like,  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine

(Baby- Justina Bieber) ( **X3**)

"ALL RIGHT BITCHES! HERE'S THE DEAL – YOU HAVE TO DO A PLAY FOR THE SECOND COMPETITION!" Tsunade-sama roared above the chatter. "SORT IT OUT WITH YOUR HOUSES!"

**Later the black team met up in Yamanaka's mansion…**

"So… what should we do? Ideas!" Neji demanded.

"OHOHOH! CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA! LET'S DO CINDERELLA!" Amaya waved her hand energetically in the air.

"No. Any other ideas?"

There was silence.

"Oh… well… fine. Cinderella" Neji said irritable.

"YA-A-A-Y!" Amaya cheered.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Tenten said suddenly.

"Hn?"

"All the boys should dress up as girls and all the girls should dress up as boys!" She said.

"You're saying we should CROSS-DRESS?" Neji asked dangerously.

"Well… pretty much." Tenten shrugged.

"HEY HEY HEY! LET ME BE THE MAIN CHARACTER! I WANNA BE MAIN!" Naruto Uzumaki cried, leaping to his feet.

Everybody sighed sadly at Naruto's ignorance.

Ino smirked as an idea popped into her head. "Sure…you can be the main character!"

"REALLY?"

"Yes…you can be Cinderella!"

"SO COOL- wait, what?"

So in the end:

Naruto was Cinderella, Hinata was Prince Charming, Gaara and Neji were the Ugly Stepsisters, Sai was the Stepmother, Kiba was the Fairy Godmother, Ino was the king and Amaya and Tenten were the Prince's brothers.

This was going to be… entertaining.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto pulled at Hinata's arm.

"W-what is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Teach me how to wear girls clothes!" Naruto gave her puppy eyes when he saw the doubt on her face.

"Um… I guess I could do that!" She pressed a smile, following Naruto to the wardrobe.

Five minutes later:

"Whoa… keep steady!" Naruto told himself as he stumbled across the floor in lipstick red stilettos. Hinata was beside him, ready to catch him if he fell.

He stumbled suddenly, falling on top of Hinata and knocking them both to the floor, his lips landing near hers.

"Hehe… sorry, Hinata-chan, hey… why are you all red?" Naruto asked, confused. Hinata had gone as red as a tomato.

"Um…" She began, but couldn't find the words.

Later:

Hinata giggled. Naruto was standing a dress with an inflatable bra over the top. It was fully blown up.

"Hinata-chan, look! I HAVE BOOBIES!" Naruto laughed.

"What's going on in – oh my fucking God." Kiba stopped dead when he saw Naruto.

"HEY, KIBA! LOOK! I HAVE BOOBIES!" Naruto jabbed a finger to his chest.

"I… can see that."

Meanwhile:

"But Gaa-kun, why are you mad?" Amaya asked Gaara.

"Because you chose Cinderella. That's a GIRLS play." Gaara told her coldly and flatly.

"But Gaa-kun, you ARE a girl!" Amaya giggled, tilting her head to the side.

"How long have you thought that?"

"Since forever."

Gaara sighed.

"C'mon, Gaa-kun! Let's go do your hair, 'kay?" Amaya dragged him to the dressing table, sitting him down. "Now… time to take off some of the eyeliner, okay?" Amaya held a washcloth to Gaara's face. "Because I know the real reason why you wear eyeliner! It's because it draws all the attention to your eyes SO PEOPLE DON'T NOTICE YOU HAVE NO EYEBROWS!"

"NOOOO!" He protested, pushing Amaya away, and leaning back, squishing his eyes shut.

"Gaa-kun. Why are you touching my boobies?" Amaya asked, almost dangerously.

Gaara's eyes flew open.

_Oh holy shit._

Gaara's hands snapped to his sides.

"That's it. I'M GOING TO BE MERCILESS!" Amaya grabbed a handful of pink bows.

"Uh oh."

Ten minutes later:

"Aw shit." Gaara glared at his reflection. He had on scarlet lipstick, bows in his hair (like, it WAS his hair. So many bows you couldn't even see it.) And crimson eyebrows drawn on in felt-tip pen by Amaya.

"You look really pretty now!" Amaya cooed, kissing his cheek.

"TIME FOR DRESS-UP!" Amaya cried happily, dragging him off toward the wardrobe.

_I can go with that… if she gave me a kiss on the cheek for make-up, then maybe she'll give me a proper kiss for dressing up…_

"HEY GAARA! CHECK OUT MY FABULOUS BOOBIES!" Naruto greeted him as he walked into the room.

"Hinata-chan, stand next to me." Naruto pulled Hinata next to him. "KIBA!" He roared.

"Reporting!" Kiba snapped a salute.

"WHO HAS BIGGER BOOBS?" Naruto was still yelling.

"I think he broke by ear…" Kiba mumbled. Then said, louder, "Hinata's are still bigger."

Naruto sniffed, fleeing the room, right towards Ino.

"WHATTHEFUCK?" Ino cried to see the bundle of girly loveliness dashing toward her. Or, in other words… Naruto in a dress.

"INOOOO! I NEED MORE BOOBS!" Naruto wailed.

"MORE BOOBS? YOU'RE WEARING MY INFLATABLE BRA ALREADY!" Ino cried. "Wait… that's my bra. GIVE IT BACK, YOU BASTARD!" She reached out and grabbed at the bra.

"SO RUDE! SHE'S TOUCHING MY BOOBIES!" Naruto cried.

**While in Uchiha's mansion with the red team…**

'Pein, so we're doing Snow White?' Konan asked, almost in a whisper.

'Yes. You'll be Snow White and I'll be the prince.' Pein whispered back and glanced at his friends.

'Let's decide who is who.'

'Yeah…let's get this finished…I still want to take you out for dinner.' Pein smirked as he saw Konan smile from the corner of his eye.

'OYE. ARE YOU LOVE BITCHES FINISHED WITH THE DIRTY TALK? I WANNA FUCKING GO HOME!' Hidan shouted.

Pein's smirk faded and he stared at Hidan blankly before walking up to him.

Everybody stood still when he stopped inches apart from Hidan. 'Use that tone with Konan once again I'll beat you up…call her bitch again and I'll kill you.' He hissed.

'Whoa! Chill man!'

Pein glared at the white haired and was about to punch him when he felt Konan's hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and stepped back.

'Okay, listen up! We'll be doing Snow White.' Konan said flatly

This time nobody dared to complain.

'Pein is the prince and I'm Snow White…we need 7 dwarves and a witch.'

'So who will be the fucking witch?' Hidan asked, careful not to call Konan any kind of offensive name.

Suddenly everybody whipped their heads to see Itachi.

'W-what? I'm not going to be the witch!' Itachi said and rolled his eyes. 'It's a female…and I do not do that kind of embarrassing shit!'

Five minutes later…

'WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WEAR A FREAKING DRESS!' Itachi shouted as he glared at the black outfit Konan was holding against his body.

'Because…like you said: It's a female.'

'WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE THE FUCKING GRUMPY BASTARD! I'M NOT FUCKING GRUMPY!' Hidan hissed and glared at Deidara who was the one to decide Hidan would make a good Grumpy dwarf.

'Hidan…is it me, or are you complaining?' Pein asked dangerously.

'No, I'm not fucking complaining dammit!'

'YAY! TOBI IS THE GOOD BOY!' Tobi yelled and jumped in excitement.

'No, Toby, hun.' Deidara patted Tobi on the head. 'Tobi is the Happy dwarf, yeah hun?'

'No! Tobi wants to be the Good Dwarf Boy! Not the happy one!' Tobi snarled and glared at the floor.

'Huh…Tobi, hun…' Deidara sighed.

This was going to be a long evening…

'I'm Doc then?' Kakuzo muttered annoyed.

'Haha! The dwarf leader!' Kisame chuckled and pointed at Kakuzo.

'Better than Bashful!' Kakuzo snapped.

'HAHAHAHA-HN…don't mention it!'

'Sasori, dude, you have to sneeze a lot 'cause you're Sneezy.'

'…'

'Sasori-dude? SNEEZE MAN! YOU HAVE TO SNEEZE!' Kisame shouted as he waved his hands in front of Sasori who just stared at him with no emotion on his face.

'I refuse.'

'Wha- you can't, hun.' Deidara smirked.

'Well…if I were you I would start working on those sneezes!' Kisame grinned and glanced at Tobi who was crying like a little boy while Konan patted him on the head, trying to explain he could still be a good boy even if he was the Happy dwarf.

**With the Blue team at Temari's house:**

'OKAY! TIME TO DO THE CASTING!" Temari yelled. She and Sakura sat in two chairs behind a wide desk. "We'll be the judges. OKAY! BEGIN!"

Sasuke was the first to audition. "I'll be the prince." He said.

Later:

"Yeah, yeah, fine. You get the part." Sakura waved her hand.

**Aw, he's so CUTE as a prince! Can I be the princess? CAN I?**

_No._

**Shut up bitch. I wasn't asking you.**

_Who were you asking, then?_

… **Damn.**

Shikamaru began to audition next, and suddenly he fell fast asleep, right in the middle of his act.

"Um… what's he doing?" Sakura asked Temari.

"He's…he's acting – he's being the princess!"

"Oh… OH! PERFECT! THAT'S WONDERFUL! YOU GET THE PART OF THE PRINCESS!' Sakura yelled, pointing toward Shikamaru.

"Hn." He mumbled in his sleep.

Sasuke turned a sickly color. "I'm sorry?"

"Shikamaru's the princess!" Temari told him as if he was stupid.

"No way – HE'S A GUY!"

"So? He's got long hair – so if we bombard him with make-up, nobody's gonna notice."

Sasuke made a mental note to rip out every strand of Shikamaru's hair when this was over.

Much Later:

"Karin and Tayuya."

"I am SO gonna get an awesome part!" Karin hissed to Teyuya.

"You'll be the other fairies."

"Say WHAT now?" Teyuya and Karin cried in unison.

"Case closed. They are your parts." Temari snapped, cutting the conversation.

So:

Sasuke was the prince, Shikamaru was the princess, Temari was the Evil Queen, Maleficent, Sakura was one of the good fairies, Merryweather, Karin and Tayuya were the other good fairies, Flora and Fauna, Kankuro was the king, Mai was the Queen, and Ami was Mai's servant.

"AMI! Get me a drink of water!" Mai ordered Ami.

"Yes, Mai-sama." Ami scuttled off to follow the command.

Mai had gotten into the swing of ordering Ami to do everything for her. The costumes had been planned, and Mai's had to be done carefully, as not to show any of her scars. It was nice – and her hair had been swept over her right shoulder to hide her collarbone and all the skin down to the neckline of the gown.

Later:

"ALL RIGHT! REHEARSAL IS OVER! YOU ALL CAN GO HOME NOW! And get your asses out of my house." Temari said the last part in an inaudible mumble.

Sakura was going for a sleepover at Ino's house, so she trekked down the road toward the mansion.

"BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino greeted her with an enthusiastic wave.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled back at her, waving.

She walked into the foyer of the mansion, dashing up the stairs and into Ino's room. "Pig!" She hugged Ino for a moment, before flinger her bag and herself onto the bed, sighing.

"How's your play going?" Ino asked with a smirk. "Ours is gonna rock."

"I hate Sasuke." Sakura said simply. "AND Shikamaru, for stealing my ideal role."

_Hold it! Why am I saying that I want to be Sasu-gay's princess?_

**Because we love Chicken-Butt.**

_No we don't! We hate him! We love the fit guy!_

**We love them both. AND THAT MAI-BITCH HAS STOLEN THE FIT ONE ANYWAY.**

_Grr._

**Stop bitching and be happy with Sasucakes…he has a nicer ass anyways…**

_Should I comment?_

**I don't think so…**

"Naruto stole my inflatable bra." Ino said sulkily.

"YOU WEAR INFLATABLE BRA'S?" Sakura sat up suddenly, gaping at Ino.

"Duh, I mean… NO! OF COURSE NOT!... IT WAS… MY DAD'S!" Ino protested, poking Sakura in the forehead.

"You're dad wears inflatable bra's." Sakura said flatly.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! OFFENDED!" Ino cried. Sakura sighed. This was NEVER going to end.

Later:

"Ino, It's midnight. You should get to sleep! You won't be able to get up tomorrow!" Sakura insisted.

"No." Ino snapped through a mouthful of jellybeans. "I'm NOT tired."

"YOU'RE EATING SUGAR! OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT TIRED!" Sakura exclaimed, snatching the bag away.

Two minutes later, Ino had zonked out. Completely.

Sakura lay down against the pillow with a sigh. Soon, she was asleep too.

Next morning:

"Ino. Ino? Pig! PIG! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Sakura roared at Ino.

Ino slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Sakura. Angrily.

Five minutes later:

Sakura bolted out of the mansion, Ino hot on her tail.

"YEAH, YOU RUN, BITCH! RUN!" Ino screeched at her, swiping the air behind Sakura's head.

**OHMIFUCKINGGOD! RUN! RUN FASTER DAMMIT! I STILL WANNA KISS SASUCAKES!**

'Wait! INO! I'M SORRY!'

'I DON'T CARE! YOU WOKE ME UP! AND IT'S STILL MORNING! You must DIE!' Ino growled as she grabbed the back of Sakura's school skirt causing the pinkette to fall on her bum followed by Ino who was trying to strangle her best friend.

**BREATHE! I NEED AIR DAMMIT!**

'In-no…i-if you be good and go to sch-school you can-cough-show Sai how hot you look those new knee length-cough- socks you bought!'

'OHMAGAWSH! THAT'S SO TRUE!' Ino let go off her friend and skipped back to her room grinning like a five-year-old.

**Why is she our best friend again?**

_Ask me later and I still won't be able to answer._

…

Hinata smiled as she remembered how Naruto's lips had gently touched hers, she bought her hand up to brush her indicate finger on them but she felt nothing different…it was still soft and still warm.

'HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAN!'

_3…_

_2…_

_1..-_Suddenly something pulled Hinata and wrapped itself around her shoulders. It was obvious that the _something_ was Naruto who had pulled Hinata back so that he could wrap his arms around her. 'HINAAAA-CHAN! GOOD MORNING!' He yelled into her ear, but for Hinata hearing Naruto call her 'Hina-chan' was like caramel for her ears.

'M-morning, Naruto-kun!' She answered happily and looked down at his hands which were dangerously sliding down to her breasts. The girl quickly swung around expecting the blonde to let go when she did.

But he didn't…

And this caused Hinata to have no chance to step back as she planned so she didn't actually smash her lips against his.

Her eyes widened as she stared into the blue ones which had the same reaction.

It took Naruto about 5 seconds to slowly close his eyes and press his lips against hers placing his hands on her waist.

He was mentally praying for Hinata…asking God, or whoever was listening, to help her not to faint or have a heart attack or something.

Maybe god _did _listen…or maybe he didn't! But the truth is that Hinata did not faint and she actually rested her hands against Naruto's torso when she also closed her eyes and kissed back.

…

'What are we going to do about the kissing scene?' Sasuke whispered to Shikamaru and ran his hands through his hair.

'Hm? What are you talking about?'

The raven haired smirked as he blew a kiss to Sakura who had just mouthed-

_Bye Sasu-gay! I love you!_

-and winked at him before jumping in her car. Of course he knew she was being sarcastic…

At least that's what he thought…

'Dude…the play.' He glanced at Shikamaru who had just lazily waved goodbye to Temari who stuck her tongue at him in reply before smiling and waving.

'What? You're going to kiss Sakura and you're asking me for advice?' Shikamaru frowned and continued his sentence before Sasuke could say anything. 'Well what am I supposed to say? When she moves her tongue to the left you go up?' Shikamaru told him sarcasticly.

'No, I'm not going to kiss Sakura…I mean…I don't kno- ANYWAY!' Sasuke sighed. 'You know about the play right?'

'Yeah…House's stuff yeah?'

'Aha…well I believe you don't know shit about what happened yesterday since you were obviously sleeping.

'I do ,actually.' Shikamaru said flatly. 'We're doing that play called 'The Sleeping Beauty' and Temari is directing it and she's going to be the witch.'

'Dude…is it just me or you just happen to wake up when the subject has something to do with the Sabaku's family only female left.'

Shikamaru blinked sometimes before raising one of his eyebrows. 'Hm…'

'You do know what your part is right?'

Shikamaru saw Sasuke swallow and wince. 'Get to the point Sasuke.' He snapped feeling that Sasuke's reactions were quite suspicious.

'I'm the prince…'

Shikamaru sighed loudly. _Duh! It's obvious you're the prince emo weirdo!_

'…and you're the princess.'

'Ah…good….-SAY WHAT?'

* * *

**A/N**

**Vicky- Hiiii-DID YOU LAUGH?**

**Bella- Let us know mmkaii?**

**Vicky- Next chapter will be the actual plays.**

**Bella- LMAO…**

**Vicky- Bella ztop it.**

**Bella- Mmkay…it'll be out in like 2-3 days :)**

**No review responses yet! We'll do it next chapter. Promisse! BUT YOU GET SHOUT OUTS! So don't be feel ignored!**

**Love**

**Unknown**

**kumikoX3chan**

**xXMiracleXx**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Next Chapter's PREEEVIEW!**

'_Naruto I think you're getting too comfortable with the boobs.'_

'_Was that kiss supposed to happen?'_

'_Why is my little foolish brother trying to express his love to a …transvestite?'_

'_TOBI SAYS HE'S A GOOD BOY! NOT A FUCKING HAPPY DWARF SO YOU BITCHES SHUT UP AND WATCH THE PLAY!...Tobi only asks for silence so that he can concentrate, 'kay? Thank you.'_

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10 Ay Ay Ay

Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Bella- HI HI HIIIII!**

**Vicky-HEEEEY HEEY HEY**

**Bella- Here's the tenth chapter!**

**Vicky- the funniest one in my opinion!**

**Bella-ENJOY IT!**

**

* * *

**

_Girl you should know_

_I never leave_

_I know its cliche_

_But the air I breathe_

_They try to take_

_They try to suffocate_

_No I'm not going to stand_

_There baby with you_

_Every single day is like brand new_

_And I ain't going nowhere_

_I'm staying right here_

_It's the right idea_

_So right for my baby_

_(Taio Cruz- Ay Ay Ay Ay)_

_

* * *

_

The Black House team was backstage waiting to start their play while the audience, which included the other Houses teams, tried to decide where to sit.

Hinata blushed when Naruto grinned at her.

"You ready to p-e-r-f-o-r-m, Hina-chan?" He asked in a whisper. Hinata nodded timidly. "Yes.' She said firmly, for some reason, after the kiss Hinata felt much more confident around the hyper blonde.

They were standing behind the curtain, peeking out at the audience. "Th-there sure are lots of people here." Hinata squeaked nervously.

"Ha! Yeah! Innit great?" Naruto grinned. He adjusted his bra, smiling.

"Naruto, I think you're getting too comfortable with the boobs." Ino said critically as she swept past.

Naruto rudely stuck out his tongue at her.

There was a rumble of applause, and the lights dimmed behind the curtain.

"TIME, PEOPLE!" Neji called to his house.

Music started up, and the curtains began to swing back. Hinata and Naruto hovered in the west wing of the stage.

Naruto swept out onto the stage, and some of the obnoxious older students laughed.

He winked at the audience before throwing himself to the floor and pretending to be cleaning it.

Then, the ugly stepsisters, Gaara (who was glaring at the audience daring them to laugh) and Neji (Who was trying really hard to hide his face under his **braided **hair), came on stage.

'OHOHOHOH! LOOK IS THE UGLY STEP SISTERS!' Tobi screamed before clasping his hands together and smiling. He was sitting on the first row along with the kindergarten kids.

'I'M NOT UGLY, DAMMIT!' Neji shouted back furiously.

'SO MEAN!' Tobi cried and ran back to the last row so that he could tell Konan how mean the ugly stepsister was.

'OH! Oh…how miserable you look, Cinderella…nothing compared to me obviously!' Gaara said it loud enough for the audience to hear and sighed heavily before batting his eyes.

Oh…how he hated Amaya for bringing this great idea up.

'EXCUSE ME? You mean nothing compared to ME!' Neji blurted out trying to sound as bitchy as possible.

'That's what I said you…you…FROG!' Gaara argued back. His lines were perfectly memorized after all the time he spent with Amaya after school practicing or at least staring at her while she did it.

'THAT'S NOT EVEN A NAME YOU…YOU!'

A few more minutes passed and Kiba, the fairy godmother, arrived twirling onto the stage.

He waved his wand around as he twirled over to Naruto, spinning once before abruptly stopping right in front of our dear beautiful Cinderella.

'CINDERELLA, MY DEAR, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?' He yelled trying to sound as feminine as possible.

Naruto looked up at him and sobbed.

'DON'T CRY, MY DEAR!' Kiba cried and waved his wand around accidentally hitting Naruto right on the eye.

'OWWW, MY EYE! MY EEEEEYE!' Naruto backed some steps away and brought his hand up to his eye before leaning down.

**SNAP!**

In less than a second the clasps on the back of Naruto's bra had snapped.

It took him a minute to realize that-

'O…M…F…G…MY BOOBS FELL OFF!' He shouted and grabbed the bra pressing it against his chest as the audience burst out laughing. 'KIBA-I MEAN FAIRY GOD MOTHER! DO SOMETHING!'

Kiba blinked holding in his laugh and reached for Naruto placing one hand on his shoulder and swinging him around while he waved his wand with the other.

'Waaait…stop moving my dear!' Kiba said loudly as he tried to hold the bra together and mouthed _'HELP!' _to Neji who was getting ready to get on stage along with Gaara and all the others.

Neji nodded, rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk up to the boys only to realize that his dress's skirt zipper had got caught on Gaara's.

Too late.

Neji stepped forward and pulled Gaara's zipper down in the process causing his skirt to slide down his legs revealing Gaara's lilac boxers.

The audience went silent a second until Deidara screamed. 'AREN'T YOU A HOT BABE GAARA, HUN?'

Then, the rest of the audience burst out laughing once again.

Gaara blushed and glared at Neji pulling his skirt up and stumbling off stage to Amaya who smiled sweetly at him and fixed his zipper.

Neji sighed and said his line, 'Ooooh! IT'S HIM! PRINCE CHARMI-', only to be interrupted by his own hair flying into his face, he flipped it away cursing Tenten for threatening him to death if he didn't leave his hair completely down. 'Oooh…IT'S HIM! PRINCE CHARMING!' He repeated and pointed at Hinata who came from the opposite direction and smiled happily as she saw Naruto grin at Kiba who had finally fixed his 'boobs' and jiggled them, happy to have them back on.

Ino and Sai came next sitting on the two chairs placed in the middle of the stage.

'Hey gorgeous…' Sai whispered to her as he slightly leaned toward her chair.

'Aww…' Ino smiled.

'Do you know what is the opposite for the word bitchy?'

'Why would you want to know that, hm sweetheart?'

While Sai explained why, this happened:

Hinata waltzed toward Naruto reaching for his hand. 'My beautiful lady, may I have this dance?' She said, trying to keep her voice as low pitched as possible.

'HELL YEAH!- I mean- Yes…prince, of course!' Naruto pulled Hinata closer and placed one of his hands on her shoulder while his other hand was holding Hinata's.

The couple danced around and Neji and Tenten joined them.

'Hello sweetie! May I have this dance?' Tenten cleared her throat and Neji took her hand trying really hard to fake a giggle.

And failing.

'Sure!' Neji said as he rested his cheek against her shoulder as they had planned so that they didn't look at each other's face and have a laughing attack like they had on the final rehearsal day.

'Isn't this such a beautiful-cough-' Tenten stopped as she accidentally choked on Neji hair and spat it out loudly. 'Eeew!'

The audience reacted by chuckling lightly.

'C'moooon! Gaa-kun!' Amaya cried as she pushed Gaara onto stage and giggled happily.

'Nng!'

Amaya's giggle became louder as she noticed that something had gone wrong with Gaara's hair making it look like he had two bushes sticking up on his head – due to the bows going dangerously wrong.

'W-what?' Gaara would have raised his eyebrows if he had any at that moment when he saw Amaya giggle even louder bringing all the attention to her.

The little girl covered her mouth with her hand as she innocently pointed at Gaara's hair.

Now...this only caused all the people watching the play to notice it and laugh about it.

Gaara's eyes widened as he brought his hand up and touched the top of his head.

The redhead quickly stepped forward, his face turning light pink, he pressed his hand against Amaya's stopping her from laughing completely.

The girl smiled and reached for his hair with her other hand, taking the bows off.

Naruto, who had been distracted by Amaya's and Gaara's little show, stepped hard on Hinata's foot stopping her from moving and causing the prince to lose balance and fall back pulling Naruto with her.

**Chu***

The audience watched silently as Naruto fell on top of Hinata giving her their second kiss.

'Was that kiss supposed to happen?' Kiba whispered to Gaara who just shrugged and pointed at the audience. 'They like it.'

Just as he said this Hidan stood up from his seat. 'GO GET HER NARUTO! WOOHOO'

'See?' Gaara muttered.

'WHAT!'

The audience whipped their head's toward the blonde girl as she stood up from her chair and glared at her dear loved king. 'OPPOSITE? GIRLS-GIRLS LIKE IT!'

Sai nodded simply not understanding her reaction.

Not like he ever did…but anyways…

'NO FREAKING WAY!' She screamed as she grabbed the chair and lifted it over her head. 'DIE BASTARD! DIE!'

Sai's eyes widened for a second before he swung himself around and ran off stage followed by Tenten, Neji and Kiba who intended to save Sai's dear life.

Naruto stood up and smiled at the crowd before pulling Hinata off stage leaving Amaya and Gaara alone.

Amaya blinked sometimes as she stared at the rather confused audience and Gaara just sighed.

'THE E.N.D!' She cried and smiled happily before jumping on Gaara's back and pointing toward the exit. 'TO THE WEST!'

Next was the Red House.

They all bustled around backstage, excited and somewhat jittery.

"Tobi is the good boy! Not the happy dwarf!" Tobi wailed.

The curtains swung back, and the lights lit up the stage.

Konan waltzed out onto the stage, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Pein mumbled.

"Phhht." Hidan snorted as he drifted past.

Suddenly, Itachi came out onto the stage, trying to hide his face and not be recognized.

"What a freak." Mai snorted with laughter, just loud enough for Itachi to hear. He shot her a look that could only be described as murderous. She winked playfully at him.

"Mirror… mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Itachi consulted the cardboard mirror nailed to the back wall.

"SNOW WHITE." Someone called from the west wing.

"I MUST KILL THAT GIRL! GYAHAHAHA!" Itachi cackled.

Mai gazed at him, skeptical.

"SEXY LAUGH, HONEY!" She called loudly, earning another death-glare from the Uchiha.

Soon, the play was in full swing.

Snow White (Konan) had found the dwarves house, and she'd done the cleaning bit and all, and now she was draped over the beds, faking slumber.

Suddenly, the seven _dwarves_ marched onto the stage.

"OH I SAY!" Kakuzo exclaimed. "LOOK AT THAT GIRL! SHE IS ASLEEP ON OUR BEDS!"

"That's not very good!" Tobi cried.

"She took my bed…" Zetsu mumbled.

"OH MY! WHATEVER SHALL WE DO, UN?" Deidara asked Kakuzo in a loud voice.

"WE SHOULD KICK HER ASS OUTTA HERE!" Hidan suggested.

"I don't really care… she cleaned our cottage…" Sasori sighed, then adding a feeble "Ah-choo" after a demanding glare from Deidara.

Kisame shrugged, pretending to be embarrassed. It was kind of strange, though… he didn't really _look _like the bashful kind.

"WELL SHE CLEANED OUR LITTLE COTTAGE SO THE LEAST WE CAN DO IS LET HER STAY." Kakuzo concluded.

At this line, Konan pretended to wake. She gave a fake little stretch, and Pein blinked from the east wing. _So cute…_

"Ooh! What strange little creatures! What on earth are you?" Konan asked, peering curiously at the seven men, getting her lines perfect.

Hidan looked disgusted, and rolled his eyes, and Tobi _reeeeeally _needed to pee. Like, _REALLY _badly. So he was shuffling around on the spot. Deidara stifled a yawn, and Sasori looked at the audience – at one girl in particular.

_Kumi… _He thought. _Kumikokumikokumiko…_

He felt a shove from Hidan.

"OH! Um… erm…" His eyes flicked to the girl again, and she was looking at him, puzzled. "Ah… Oh. OH! RIGHT! Uh… thank you, fair maiden for… um… cleaning our… cottage…!" He struggled to remember his lines.

Konan narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, dwarf." She said cheerfully.

Sasori nearly said – _I OBJECT TO BEING CALLED A DWARF. _Then he remembered – he _was _a dwarf. So he just nodded.

Later on, Konan had to sing. So she did.

Her voice rang out, and Pein, who was backstage, gazed at her, his knees going wobbly. "She's so good at this…" He whined.

"That came out fucking wrong." Hidan snapped.

"You have a fucking dirty mind." Pein retorted.

"Hn. You could say that." Hidan roared with laughter.

Itachi hobbled onto the stage – with warty make-up on and grimy clothes, with a basketful of apples.

Hidan couldn't make a sound he was laughing so hard.

"Sasori-dude! You have to sneeze more, un! Your name is SNEEZY." Deidara explained to Sasori, who sniffed.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, NOT THE HAPPY DWARF!" Tobi cried, stamping his foot. "GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD!"

Itachi went up to Konan, taking an apple out of the basket. "Dear maiden, why not have one of my apples?" He asked in a shaky, cracked voice.

"Hm… an apple, you say? Well… why not?" She took the apple out of Itachi's hand.

She hesitated and took a bite. She fluttered to the ground, pretending to be… well… knocked out cold.

There was a dramatic pause.

"OYE, ITA-KUN! GIMME ONE OF THOSE APPLES! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Came a call from the audience, sending the observers into peels of laughter. Itachi gritted his teeth.

He loped off the stage.

The seven men – sorry, _dwarves_ – trooped onto the stage, and came to a halt as they laid eyes on Konan – sorry, _snow white_ – who was dead – unconscious – on the floor.

"Oh! Is that Snow White?" Tobi cried.

"LOOKIE! IT'S THE HAPPY DWARF!" A plum-colored head popped up.

"AW, SO CUTE!" A pink haired girl popped up.

Tobi slowly swiveled around.

"TOBI SAYS HE'S A _GOOD BOY!_ NOT A FUCKING _HAPPY DWARF_ SO YOU BITCHES SHUT UP AND WATCH THE PLAY!...Tobi only asks for silence so that he can concentrate, 'kay? Thank you."

Sakura and Amaya looked at him in a shocked silence.

Amaya turned to Gaara with teary eyes. "G-Gaa-kun… did you see that? He shouted at me!" She wailed, throwing herself at him.

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

_Damn. Why is she looking at me like she wants to jump on me? _Sasuke thought.

"Sasucakes… He shouted at me…" Sakura leaned down and wrapped her arms attentively around Sasuke.

Sasuke did a mental victory-dance. Which Sasuke did _not _do very often. No, rephrase: Uchiha Sasuke _NEVER, _under _ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, _did a victory dance. Even a mental one.

It was then Pein came on. He sauntered over to where Konan lay, with the dwarves fake sniveling around her. (Hidan was NOT sniveling. Hidan DOES NOT SNIVEL.)

He bent down and –

"YAAAAY! HAPPY KISS!" Amaya sprung up again.

_She sure got over that quickly. _Pein thought as he stood up.

Konan's eyes fluttered open.

"YAAAAAY! WHAT A HAPPY ENDING!" Amaya cheered.

"Amaya. It's to early to be clapping." Gaarra hissed.

"Hm?" Amaya's applause stuttered to a pathetic halt. "Oh."

"SASORI-DUDE! YOU DIDN'T SNEEZE, UN!" Deidara followed a seething Sasori across backstage.

Sasori whipped around, looking Deidara straight in the eye. "Deidara, if you ever make me do that again, I. Will. Disembowel. You." He hissed dangerously.

"Um, Sasori-kun?" A timid voice came from the backstage door.

"Hn?" Sasori turned. _OMG! KUMIKO!_

"Uh, I just wanted to say I think you did a great job." The girl looked at him with a smile.

_So… happy… _Sasori thought. "T-thank you." He stuttered helplessly.

Deidara mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Sasori asked, a dark, fiery aura surrounding him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, un." Deidara looked at him.

So the Red House's play had ended. Well… almost.

"TOBI WAS A FUCKING GOOD BOY! NOT THE HAPPY DWARF! HAVE YOU ALL GOT THAT?" Tobi roared to a stunned audience. Then it happened.

"Ooh… Excuse Tobi, he has to go potty." Tobi bustled off the stage.

The next play was 'The Sleeping Beauty' by the Blue House team.

Temari and Sakura panicked as Shikamaru refused to let them touch his hair and part it into two piggy tails.

'NO! I'VE LET YOU PUT MAKE-UP ON ME! YOU FUCKING DRESSED ME IN A DRESS!' He grabbed the dress's skirt glaring at it. 'AND IT'S FUCKING BABY-BLUE! IT'S A FREAKING BABY-BLUE DRESS! WITH…with loadsa flowers!'

Temari stepped forward glaring at Shikamaru who hesitated for a moment before stomping his foot.

'NO!' He shouted.

And Temari was ready to grab him by his pineapple hair and do his hair by force but Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and smiled in an evil way. 'Tema-san…'

5 minutes later…

'OH MY FUCKING GOD THEY'RE TRYING TO DRUG ME!' Shikamaru shouted loud enough for the audience hear even though they were backstage.

'C'MON SHIKAMARU IT'LL ONLY MAKE YOU SLEEP! AND YOU LIKE SLEEPING!' Sakura cried as she chased him with some pills on her hand.

'YEAH YOU LAZY BASTARD! COME 'ERE ALREADY!' Temari wailed just s the boy stumbled clumsily and got his right foot caught on his dress before falling flat on his face.

Temari took the chance and jumped on top of him, with each leg on one of his sides, and sat on his back holding him down.

'Here…here just swallow it dawling!' The pinkette smiled demonically before shoving the pills in his mouth.

'Hnph!' He complained as he tried to stand up by pushing his body up with his hands only to place his hand on Temari's leg by mistake.

_Smooth…_

'P-PERVERT!' Temari screamed and whacked him on the head causing Shikamaru accidentally swallow the pills with the sudden impact on his head.

'Get off me you troublesome woman!'

Temari 'hnph-ed' and stood up stepping away from the boy who pushed himself up and smothered his dress opening his mouth to probably complain when-

**POOF!**

Temari blinked when Shikamaru' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor snoring quietly.

_Silence…_

'Now…that was pretty quick.' The blonde said flatly and grabbed one of the boy's legs getting ready to drag him to where all their hair stuff was.

Sakura giggled and took his other leg. 'Wasn't it cute when he touched your leg?'

'Huh yes very cute…' Temari said even though she was lost in thought. 'Hm…wait! NO!'

…

'LAZY BASTARD!' Temari screamed as Sakura walked off going up to Sasuke and tried to convince the boy to let her smother his hair.

'Hn…'Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep.

'OKAY! LISTEN TO MY EVIL LAUGH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!'

'Hm…' He replied and adjusted himself on the chair.

'Okay. Here goes the first option. BUHAHAHAHHAHA!' Temari smiled and stared at Shikamaru looking for some kind of reaction.

'Tch…'

'No? Okay! What about this one: NYAHAAHAHHAAH!'

Shikamaru moved his arm up to cover his eyes trying to get away from the light.

'Still not good?...FINE! Listen to this: MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Shikamaru's arm slid down his face to his lap.

'I KNOW IT'S AWESOME! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT!'

While that…with Karin and Tayuya.

'OMG! LOOK AT MY BOOBS THEY LOOK SO GOOD IN THIS DRESS!'

Tayuya took a long glance at her best friend's boobs before nodding.

'OH OH OH! LOOK AT MINE!' She poked her breast and Karin frowned as she stared at them.

'I think one of them looks bigger than the…I mean…hm.' She pointed at her friend's chest.

'OMG NO WAAAY!' The girl wailed and looked down at her breast.

'Wait! Maybe it's the bra!' Karin said flatly before taking Tayuya's boobies with her hand and putting them 'in place'

Kankouro watched horrified as they did this.

_OMG…THEY'RE FEELING EACHOTHER UP!_

'Oye…Kankou-…hello? DUDE!' Mai screamed as she realized waving her hands in front of his face wouldn't work.

'TOUCHING EACH OTHER BOOBS!' He replied automatically and Mai stared at him weirdly.

'Suuure…' She whispered.

'Hm…what?'

'Your crown.' She said simply before carefully placing the crown on his head and fixing his hair at the same time.

The play was finally getting started and Mai, Kankuro, Sakura, Tayuya, Karin, Ami and Shikamaru came on stage.

No, sorry, Shikamaru was _dragged_ on stage by Mai.

' Thank you my dear fairies for coming to our castle toda-'

'YOU LOOK DAMN HOT, BABE!' Itachi shouted from the audience earning a nasty glare from Mai.

She was just about to continue her sentence when something popped in her mind. 'You know what?…Ami, my dear servant will you just go up to that freak and slap him for me?'

Ami blinked some times and glanced at Itachi who glared at her, daring her to get close to him and then back at Mai who glared even harder. 'NOW!'

Ami swallowed dryly before jumping off stage and walking up to Itachi.

' A strong one!'

Itachi stared at the girl for a second when she hesitated before taking a deep breath and stepping forward and lifting her hand up.

**SLAP!**

Itachi was silent for a second. Then His face started to sting, and he scuttled quietly back to his seat, not talking for the rest of the performance.

Later on, after most of the performance, Sasuke had knelt down next to Shikamaru (who was still drugged and dreaming of narwhales), and began to talk.

"Oh, dear princess, you are destined to sleep for one hundred years! When you wake, everything will be gone! I love you, princess, and will give you the kiss which will make you wake from your eternal slumber!"

Itachi couldn't help it. He leaned toward Kisame and hissed: "Why is my foolish little brother trying to express his love to a… transvestite?"

Kisame shrugged.

Back on stage, Shikamaru's eyes flew open, right as Sasuke was saying – "I love you so much! I will save you!"

"WHATTHEFUCK! WHY ARE YOU CONFESSING YOUR LOVE TO – oh shit." He snapped his mouth shut and squished his eyes shut.

"Way to go." Sasuke hissed angrily.

He cleared his throat, and bent down to pretend to kiss Shikamaru.

"I can't take it!" Shikamaru sat up, pushing Sasuke back, causing him to fall flat on his ass. Sasuke glared at him, and the audience hesitated, then burst out laughing.

"Is it just me or did that sound a little bit… strange?" Konan asked Pein. Pein just nodded.

Soon, the play was coming to a wrap. Sasuke was standing opposite Mai and Kankuro, and he asked Kankuro, "May I have your permission to marry beautiful Aurora?"

Shikamaru nearly gagged.

"HECK NO!" Kankuro crowed.

"That's in the script that _you _wrote. Wrong line." Mai hissed.

"Oh. Um…" Kankuro racked his brains for his line. "Right! YES, I GIVE YOU MY PERMI – PERI – PERMIS – PERMISSION TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER." Kankuro said loudly.

_He forgot the word 'permission'… _Mai thought sadly. _Jeez…_

Sasuke bowed lowly, then stood close to Shikamaru, as the script had told him to.

"If you even come _near _me, I'll chop you to pieces, got it?" Shikamaru hissed.

"Clear." Sasuke mumbled. Just before Shikamaru had finished speaking. "Don't think I _want _to do this."

"Well, your name _is _Sasu-_gay_." Shikamaru said flatly.

_Fuck Sakura and her pathetic names. Oh, wait… no, just Sakura._

The play then abruptly ended, and thunderous applause echoed across the auditorium.

"All right, the play's over, so now I can speak again." Itachi stood up and stretched, popping a few joints. He stalked over to the west wing, where Mai was.

He suddenly flung his arms around her, and Mai had a knee-jerk reaction – to whip around and punch him in between the eyes.

"OHMIGOD, YOU VOILENT BITCH!" Itachi howled, staggering back.

"THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU TO SNEAK UP ON ME!" Mai exclaimed. Sasuke tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and looked down at Sasuke's hand, which was outstretched.

She took it, shaking.

"Thank you for punching my brother. You have my utmost respect." He said while shaking Mai's hand.

"Um, no problem?"

"SASUCAKES!" The pinkette jumped at Sasuke.

_What is with her and jumping on people… namely me… _Sasuke thought as her hair smothered his face.

"What do you want, Barbie?"

"Aw, my little Tomato Freak!" Sakura stroked his hair. Her eyes widened. "You…"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU DON'T EVEN USE HAIR GEL? SERIOUSLY?" Sakura screeched. Sasuke glared at her.

"Advice. Shut up." Sasuke said dangerously, his eyes flashing.

"Y-yes sir!" Sakura snapped a salute.

Meanwhile… "HUG! PLEASE!" Itachi raced after Mai.

"NO! NONONONO! NEVER!" Mai cried, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"I DON'T! I'LL NEVER HUG YOU!"

_Lie. _Mai's mind snapped.

_No! I don't!_

_Lie._

_I'M NOT LYING!_

_Stop lying._

_**Thump**_

Meanwhile:

"GAA-KUN! WASN'T THAT THE BEST?" Amaya hung off Gaara's arm.

"Sure."

"Iknowright,andourteamwasjustfabulouswasn'tit?" She rambled on and on and _on._

"Sure. Mm-hm. Wonderful." Gaara replied ardently.

Then Amaya kissed his cheek. "That's for being such a good boy today!" She smiled angelically.

"T-thank you…?" Gaara said uncertainly.

'Hm…C'MON! TOBI NEEDS TO PEE!' Tobi wailed and glared at the people waiting to get in the toilet.

'TOBI REAAAAAALY NEEDS TO!'He warned. 'LIKE HE NEEDS IT RIGHT NOOOW!'

'NOOOOW!'

He was ignored so he snapped. 'All right you bitches GET OUT OF TOBI'S WAY!'

But sadly it was too late…

* * *

**A/N**

**Vicky-HEEEERE! Did you like it?**

**Bella- Hope you did!**

**Vicky- I'm really glad I was able to update before I go on holidays so hope you enjoyed it!**

**NOW REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Love- **Dear little stalker, WE LOVE YOU! Oh here's more of fab boob stuff XD And about my other story! I don't think I'll be able to update it till next week…sorry. I have to work on the plot and stuff. FORGIVE ME!

**Unknown- **We're glad you liked it! Here, here! We updated :)

**NerdBuster- **Fine! Temporarily dislike me then! I don't care!

I love you bitch :D

**KumikoX3chan- **Yaaaay! Done! Your LUUUURVED Sasori-san officially loves you XD

**xXMiracleXx-**Awww…we're happy to know last chapter made your day ^^ Hope you enjoyed this one just as much X3

**Mathilda.S- **Thanks for all the reviews Daaawling :D You made us smile XD

**REEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW …please?**


	11. Chapter 11 Magic

**Vicky- ZOMG!**

**Bella-WE ARE BACK TO MESS UP YOUR LIVES!**

**Vicky-MWHAHAHAHAA-cough- Yes…**

**Bella- Enjoy bitches! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer – I broke a guitar string once :3 Bahaha**

* * *

Weakness, Chapter 11.

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travelin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, 'What's up man, what's happenin'?'  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

_(Magic- B.o.B)_

"A contest?" Amaya asked, suddenly interested. Her gray eyes shone with anticipation.

Our favorite group of retards was sitting around a big table in a restaurant.

"An _eating _contest." Sakura corrected her.

"RAMEN!" Screamed Naruto. "I'M SO IN!"

"CUPCAKES!" Amaya snapped at him. "I'M IN TOO!"

The two glared competitively at one another for a minute before slowly sinking back down into their seats.

"Boys versus Girls." Neji decided as Tenten rolled her eyes. Typical _Neji _choosing a contest like that – turning this into a battle of the sexes!

Kiba nodded in agreement, folding his hands under his chin with a sly smile. "And if the girls win, they get to dress up the boys for the end-of-term masquerade dance. And vice versa if the boys win."

"I OBJECT!" Sasuke rammed his fist into the table before Kiba could draw breath to talk again.

"Your opinion is _entirely _rejected." Sakura said bluntly, shoving her palm in his face.

Neji nodded. He was positive that the boys were going to be victorious. It was _Naruto. _There was absolutely _nothing _to worry about…

"Oh, and Shikamaru will be judging."

Except that.

"Whatever… h-hey! Don't look at me like that!" Shikamaru cowered away from Temari, who was glaring at him so fiercely you wondered why he didn't burst into flames.

Soon enough, Amaya and Naruto were loaded with food.

"Okay." Temari leaned in a fraction. "GO!"

5 minutes later…

"Jeez," Kiba said to Hinata. "For skinny little kids they sure eat a lot."

Hinata nodded in silent agreement.

20 minutes later…

"It's getting kinda boring." Sasuke droned, lithely dodging a flying chocolate bar.

"Um, I agree." Sakura nodded, yawning.

30 minutes later…

"CUPCAKE!" Amaya screeched madly, flinging out her arm (with a fistful of mashed cupcake), slamming it into Naruto's face, knocking him out cold. She didn't even notice. "HUHNWUT?" Shikamaru jerked awake, before rocking forward and falling back to sleep.

45 minutes later…

"It's quiet…" Amaya observed through a mouthful of caramel popcorn. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think it's quiet?"

_Silence._

"Naruto-kun? OH NOES! C'mon, dude! You can do it!" Amaya picked up his half-eaten stone-cold bowl of ramen, tipping it into his mouth. She grabbed his chin and worked his bottom jaw up and down.

"Chew chew chew!" Amaya urged. "CHEWCHEWCHEWCHEWCHEWCHEW!"

Suddenly the shop door opened.

"Eh? Ama-chan, what are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Helping Naruto!"

"AMAYAWINS!" Shikamaru yelled, jerking awake again. "."

_Silence._

Sakura slowly turned her head to Sasuke.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened slightly. _Oh shit. _He thought. _I know that look…_

"Oh yes." Sakura began to nod. "I know _exactly _what I'm going to do with you."

* * *

'OHMIGOD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHICH DRESS TO WEAR! OHMYGOSH IM SO FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! LIKE TOTALLY FREAKING OU-' Ino gasped as Sakura slapped her.

'Shut up.'

'DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!' The blonde yelled.

'OHMIGOD! DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME!' Sakura screamed back at her glaring instantly.

'FOREHEAD BITCH!'

'PIG PIG PIG!'

'Guys…? Seriously?' Tenten murmured as she rolled her eyes.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCHES!' Temari screamed as she glared at both girls dangerously.

Amaya stared curiously at her friends while she sucked her lollipop. Hinata was glancing from one friend to the other waiting from a reaction.

Tenten seemed to be texting someone.

Probably Neji.

'What? I refuse to go shopping with Ino! Remember last time?' Sakura murmured as she remembered how Ino had dragged the girls into furniture shops after she had checked all the clothes ones.  
One could only have so many pink sequined sofa's.  
"But Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Ino wailed. "This is for the dance!"  
Sakura paused momentarily. Then she smiled slightly.  
"_The _dance." Tenten added with a raised eyebrow, snapping her phone shut. A second later, it beeped and she opened it again. Her eyes scanned over the text. She let out a childish giggle, her cheeks coloring.  
_The dance… _Sakura thought.  
She'd come up with the perfect outfit for Sasu-gay, and she _did_ need to go shopping for the gear…  
"Eh, I guess it couldn't hurt. BUT," Sakura held up a finger.  
"Oh, so suddenly YOU have conditions?" Ino asked sourly.  
"Shut up. You want to go or not?"  
Ino nodded eagerly.  
"Okay. FIRST, we do NOT go into furniture shops, we do NOT go into any cosmetic shops, we do NOT go into any shops that have no things in it concerning the target!" Sakura tapped her palm with her index finger. "SECOND, we do not ogle cute boys." Her eyes flicked to Sai, to see his reaction. He raised his eyebrows at her. Ino looked outraged.  
"But-"  
'THIRD," Sakura cut her off. By this point, the whole room was listening. "No stuffing around. You have to keep your eyes peeled for the costume!" She eyed Ino, her emerald eyes glinting.  
Ino snapped a salute. "YES MA'AM!" She exclaimed.

The next day:  
"Ooooh! Forehead! Look at this! Isn't it – ooow…" Ino glared at a poker-faced Sakura, who had just pulled her hair.  
"PIG! We get five meters into the mall and you want to buy bra's already?"  
"Eh, sorry. C'mon, let's go." Ino beckoned for Sakura to follow her.  
Suddenly, Sakura stopped outside a sports shop. Her eyes brightened up. "Ino! This is it! Come on!" She grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her inside.

5 minutes later:

"E-eh? A wetsuit? Why would you need one of them?" Ino asked in utter confusion. "And flippers? Seriously? And… and a snorkel!  
Sakura smiled at Ino. No doubt about it… her smile was a bit menacing… but still!  
"Yeah. Try to guess what I'm gonna dress Sasuke up as?" Sakura paid for the gear and walked out of the shop with Ino.  
"Uhm…" Ino looked up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling thoughtfully. "A… scuba diver…?"  
"BINGO!" Sakura girnned. "To be honest, I've been wanting to do this for a long time…"  
Ino burst out laughing. "I'm sure!" She giggled.  
Suddenly, a speeding mass of purple collided with them, knocking the wind out of them both.  
"A-Amaya-chan?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowing.  
"You guuuuuuys!" Amaya wailed. Her eyes were filled with tears. "G-Gaa-kun is… GONE!"

"So what happened?" Temari asked Amaya. Hinata had her arm around the little purple-haired girl, And Tenten was sitting on the floor at Sakura and Ino's feet.  
"W-well, I was just putting neko ears on him… a-and I went to get some pink lipstick… and when I came back, he was GONE!" Amaya burst into tears.  
Temari looked at Amaya once more before getting to her feet. "I'll be right back." She said, walking out of the room.  
She went to the nearest bedroom and got onto her hands and knees next to the bed. She looked blankly at the person hiding under it.  
Gaara looked at his sister with wide, almost scared eyes.  
"Gaara. Seriously, you have to get over this phobia you have of brightly-colored lipstick." Temari said flatly. "You've put Amaya in a state. Come and say sorry."  
Gaara slithered out from under the bed, walking with slumped shoulders after Temari. They entered the room.  
"GAA-KUN!" Amaya jumped Gaara before the door was fully open. Gaara fell to the floor with Amaya on top of him.  
_She smells nice… _he found himself thinking before he could stop himself.  
"You ran away from meeeeee!" Amaya wailed, squeezing his neck tightly.  
"C-can't… breathe…" Gaara choked.  
"AMAYA! HE'S TURNING PURPLE! LET GO!" Tenten plucked Amaya off Gaara.

'BAD! BAD BAD GAA-KUN!' Amaya screamed as she pointed accusingly at the boy.

'Amaya?'

'WHAT?' She snapped.

'Sorry?'

'No.' She said flatly brushing Tenten's hands off and stalking away.

Gaara stared blankly at the group of girls glaring at him. 'What?'

'GO!' They pointed at the door and said in unison.

…

Gaara sighed again as he bent down on his knees next to Amaya. She didn't move and just glared at him.

He took the Neko ears placing them on his head causing her to blink sometimes and then he pulled her to him. Hugging her tightly.

'OHMIGOD GAA-KUN IS HUGGING ME! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD!'

'Amaya! You are shouting in my ears.'

'Ohz…'

* * *

Next day in Hyuuga's mansion.

'I REFUSE!' Neji yelled as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

'BUT NEJI! YOU LOST THE BET!' Tenten replied chasing him and waving the bubblegum pink heals over her head.

'I WON'T DRESS UP AS RAPUNZEL! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!'

5 minutes later…

'I can't feel my arm…'

'That's because I'm blocking all the blood in it.'

'This is completely not fair!'

'Neji I think you should agree with being rapunzel now…it's getting kinda purple…' Tenten mumbled. She was sitting on Neji's back and was pulling his arms back then pushing it against his back.

'Nng.'

'Oh look it's blue!'

'Oh my dear god…'

'Soo?'

'Fine!'

Another 5 minutes later…

'OHMIGOD NEJI! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH DYING YOUR HAIR? IT ONLY LASTS TILL YOU WASH IT AGAIN!' Tenten roared as she, once again, had to chase Neji around the house.

'Do you know how much damage that thing is going to do to my dear hair?'

'NEJI SERIOUSLY?'

'YES! VERY SERIOUSLY! IT DESTROYS THE NATURAL COLO-'

''Did you just walk into a chair?'

* * *

With Shikamaru and Temari:

"A… cosplay shop?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Temari nodded. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the shop whether he liked it or not.  
Later:  
"Put it _on_." Temari pushed him inside a changing room.  
"…No."  
"Arg!" Temari gritted her teeth and ducked under curtain. She spun Shikamaru around to face her. "Do I have to _help _you, Nara Shikamaru?" She asked dangerously.  
Shikamaru was silent for a second. "No." He finally said.  
"So will you put it on?"  
"No."  
"FINE! I HAVE TO HELP YOU THEN!"  
She reached over to Shikamaru and yanked his shirt over his head. There was a pause. Two things ran through Temari's head.  
_His shirt smells good… really good… and – OHMIGOD. His body is so – SHIT!  
_Later:  
"Are you sure you don't want a tissue for that nosebleed?" The shop attendant asked Temari nervously. She glared at him. "No _thank you._"  
"U-uh yes! Have a good day! Thankyoucomeagain!"

When Temari tried to force Shikamaru into his costume for the second time that day, she was sure she stayed clear of him. So she used a different tactic.  
"If you don't wear It I will _hurt _you." She snapped.  
Shikamaru looked at her flaty. "Temari. It's a fucking _pineapple_. Do you honestly think I'm going to wear this pile of shit? It's fucking _yellow._"  
"Go." Temari hissed. It came out harsher than intended, but hey… it worked.  
Five agonizingly long minutes later, Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom. In his costume.  
He waddled toward Temari, the mass of yellow and green material stretched over huge amounts of sponge jiggled around him. His face looked at her out of a hole in the yellow part of the pineapple, his limbs sticking out like branches. A demented pineapple.  
Temari silently cursed.  
_Aw shit! How can he look hot in a PINEAPPLE COSTUME? _She thought angrily.  
"Oye." Shikamaru said. "Why aren't you laughing?"  
"Cos I don't find it _funny_. I find it – " Temari stopped. She couldn't just say 'I find it hot', could she?  
No.

* * *

Uchiha's mansion.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Sasuke blurted out as he pointed to the outfit.

'Nope! Sasucakes this is it.'

'No…I will absolutely NEVER wear that!'

'Oh yeah?' Sakura waltzed to where Sasuke was sitting on the sofa and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. 'Sasuke-kun…' She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brushed her lips against his.

Sasuke placed his hands on her waist and tried to pull her closer but she stopped him.

'For me Sasuke-kun?' She pouted cutely.

'S-sure…'

'GREAT! GO GET CHANGED!'

'Buh-'

'Sasucakes! Don't you want a proper make out session?' She questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Huh…yeah but-'

'WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GO!' She snapped and pulled him to his feet pushing him to the next room and throwing the outfit into it.

* * *

With Sai and Ino:

"MATCHING OUTFITS!" Ino sang. She turned to Sai. As soon as she lay eyes on him her mouth dropped open. "S-Sai… what are you _doing_?" She asked in a whisper. Sai looked at her with raised eyebrows. He held up a pair of her white panties. They had drawings on them.  
_Sai's _drawings.  
"They're my PANTIES! YOU PERVERT! Wait – " Ino paused, stopping before going to find a carving knife to cut off Sai's head. "C-custom made PANTIES! SO CUTE! SAI! THANK YOU!" She threw herself at him. They landed on her bed with a thump.  
"I-Ino…' Sai struggled to push her off him. Excuses…  
"What about the… costume?" Sai asked slowly, making sure Ino heard.  
"COSTUMES!' Ino sat up suddenly, her face taught and alert. Then her face relaxed into a smile. "Got it."  
10 minutes later:  
"Kyaaaa you look so hot!" Ino cried when Sai stood in front of her with the clothes she'd picked.  
"… You called this ghetto style, right?"  
"Ya." Ino replied, already digging on her drawer for accessories. She pulled out a navy and white tartan scarf and a fake, clip-on earring. She bounced over to Sai and wound the scarf around his neck, clipping the little sleeper onto his left earlobe. She stood back. A low coo escaped from her lips.  
"You look so awesome!" She grinned. She only noticed then that Sai looked really uncomfortable. Like, _really_ uncomfortable. Suddenly, his fingers began to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt. He was _rolling it up_.  
"No, Sai." Ino shook her head in disbelief. "NOES! DO NOT ROLL YOUR SHIRT UP! NO HALF-SHIRTS!" She yanked the shirt down. There was a second of silence.  
"Oye, who-" Opposite! OPPOSITE! "Beautiful." Sai corrected himself.  
"DON'T USE THAT SHIT WITH ME! Yeah?"  
"What about you?"  
"OH! OHOH WAIT! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Ino snagged the little pile of clothes from her bed and darted into the bathroom.  
5 minutes later:

"Well?" Ino asked.

"Say something!"

"SAI!"  
"Hn."  
Ino sighed in defeat. She looked at the ceiling.  
_Ohmigod… what am I supposed to do…? He's being so boooooring!_ Ino thought.  
"You look really ba- nice." Sai said finally.  
Ino blinked, then sniffed. "Fine. Be that way. I'll just have to ask Sakura-forehead-bitch. OR I could dress you as a princess for the dance unless you tell me honestly."  
"Threats." Sai said slowly. "You're such a bitch, Ino." He sighed. "You look… fat."  
Ino's face seemed to twitch. Her fingers went rigid. She lifted her arms.  
"STRANGLE!" She cried, leaping at him.  
"You said you wanted honest!" Sai assured her hastily.  
"Not THAT honest!" Ino snapped, wrapping her hands around his throat.  
She sat down hard on his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him she leaned down to strangle him.  
"Ino." Sai warned her. She didn't listen. He gripped her waist and tried to pull her off him.  
"Ino, what are you – oh." The door opened. It was her dad, who was looking down at the two with rather wide eyes. "What are you doing?"  
"D-D-D-D-D-D-DADDY!" Ino reeled backwards. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S THE OPPOSITE!"  
"So you were not, in fact, trying to kill Sai. You were trying to…" is face darkened in recognition.  
_Oops. _Ino thought.  
"YOU ARE GROUNDED!"  
"Nooooes! The dance!"  
"You DON'T GO!"  
Ino began to pout.  
_Was this my fault…? _Sai thought.

* * *

With Hinata…

'You need an outfit for the school dance ,huh?' The blue haired girl asked and smiled.

She looked Hinata up and down and then nodded as if approving her own thought. 'I have a perfect outfit for you!'

…

'Hm…' Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she saw from the corner of her eye an middle school student have a nosebleed after seeing her. 'Isn't it a bit…you know…'

'NO! IT'S ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!'

'But-'

'OMG BITCH! JUST TAKE IT! YOU LOOK FUCKING SEXY! DON'T YOU WANT THAT BLONDE BITCH TO FALL FOR YOU? HUH? HUH?'

Hinata blushed again, this time a darker shade of red. 'Yes…'

'I'll wear the same outfit but a different color if that makes you feel better!' She mumbled smiling innocently.

Hinata glanced at one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen in her life and nodded slightly. 'Deal.'

Later…

'SO HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?' Naruto shouted as he hugged Hinata from behind. 'Have you decided what I'm wearing for the dance?'

'Hm…yes Naruto-kun!'

'Then can I see it?' He asked, his eyes shining happily.

'Sure! Here!'

'OMG THIS IS SO COOL! IT'S LIKE TOTALLY BETTER THAN BOOBIES! OMG! I SO LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN' He wailed pulling the girl into a bone-crushing hug.

'I…I love you too!'

* * *

Sai smirked as he stared into his laptop screen.

**Google search- **_How to kidnap annoying bitches_

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Vicky- Next chappie will be the dance (Y)**

**Bella- :) Hope you liked it…**

**Thank you people who reviewed!**

**We appreciate it!**

**Tbc **


End file.
